Finding Home
by Wander101
Summary: The creator defeated, the universe saved, and life on Elicoor goes on. It's almost enough to make a certain Aquarian wish the war was still raging, when life was simpler. Fayt struggles to adjust to life on Elicoor. My attempt to address the whole Nel/Fayt/Clair issue. How does it all end? Good question.
1. Welcome Back

Title: Finding Home

Chapter 1: Welcome back

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean or any of the characters involved. I make no money from writing this story.

A/N: As much as I enjoy a good one-shot, I wanted to take on a longer project. This is that misguided attempt. Main characters will be Fayt and Nel. But other characters on Elicoor will play a prominent role. As for pairings…there will be a focus on Fayt/Nel but there will also be a third point involved. Aren't triangles grand?

* * *

"Lady Nel." The attendant, a young girl with a long blonde braid, bowed before her. "The queen will see you now." Nel fell into step behind her, allowing the attendant to lead her through hallways she could have walked in her sleep. The girl walked primly, hands clasped in front of her, heels echoing with each step. Nel studied the attendant, her own footfalls silent on the castle's marble floors.

The girl was new or new to the role. Nel made it a point to familiarize herself with anyone who might have regular contact with the Queen. She reminded Nel of Mirage, the blonde hair, the braid. Without question, the girl had come from a noble family. Otherwise, she could never have the position, minor though it was, at court.

The young girl stopped once through the archway of the throne room. Nel moved smoothly past her only stopping at the base of the steps. She knelt, head bowed, as she had done a hundred times before. "Your Majesty."

"Lady Nel. Welcome home."

"Thank you Your Majesty."

Magistrate Lasselle, never known for his patience, wasted no time asking for her report.

Nel lifted her gaze from the floor to address the Queen properly. "…After learning about our country's state of confusion, the noblemen of Greeton, where the damage was relatively minor, formed a conspiracy to take advantage of the situation."

"However, now that the Lord of Arzem has been stricken with an illness, the conspiracy is slowly dying out." Not that the conspiracy was ever much of a threat. The fears of another Greeton invasion, led by their Mechanized Corps, were completely unfounded. Greeton's nobility had no command over the country's military forces. For all the Lord of Arzem's lobbying the ruling powers of Greeton had little interest in Aquarian land or resources.

The mission had certainly _seemed_ important when she set out.

"Is that so… This is very unfortunate for the Lord of Arzem but very fortunate for our country." The queen paused. "We have asked our citizens to suffer too much already. Now our Sacred Kingdom of Aquaria has lost even the ability to avoid useless conflicts. In the years to come, until our kingdom's strength has recovered, we will have to ask you to perform many difficult missions. We are counting on you."

"Yes, Your Majesty!" Nel dropped her eyes to the floor. The Queen always choose her words with painstaking care, allowing Lasselle to direct the conversation (and often irritate those present). It was the first time the cost of war or the country's current state had been spoken of openly. The significance wasn't lost on her. "Please this goes without saying. I have yet to earn the honor of serving the Crimson Blade, but I will not betray Your Majesty's sacred trust. I will spare no efforts in these tasks."

The Magistrate ignored her, speaking directly to the Queen. "It would seem we can stop worrying about Greeton for a while and the situation with Airyglyph remains stable," Here Nel had her doubts. Peace treaty or not, it would be a long time before she trusted them. If not for the devastating losses to their own military forces, she firmly believed the Glyphians would be threatening their home even now.

Lasselle continued "according to the Spectral Legion, everything is peaceful in the Sanmite region. So it would appear that domestic problems are our main concern…"

The Queen finally spoke, "We agree. We do not want to believe this, but the situation cannot be ignored."

"Domestic problems?" Nel prompted.

The Magistrate didn't seem to notice her breach of etiquette. "We just received a report from Clair. There is a sense of restlessness among certain wealthy merchants in Peterny." Restlessness among merchants? That wasn't much to go on.

"You are to assign one appropriate person to handle this. We also plan to assign a member of the Chain Legion who is familiar with the local area to assist in this investigation."

Nel met the queen's solemn gaze, the decision made. "Understood. Very well, I will undertake this mission." It was never her place to question orders. Maybe Clair was being overly cautious but what was the alternative? Either way, her friend's hands were already full with the relief efforts in Arias.

"Hmm, are you sure?" Lasselle regarded her with obviously feigned concern.

Before she could respond, the Queen intervened. "But Nel, you've just returned home. You must still be tired. Should you not assign this task to someone else?"

"Please your Majesty. I must do all I can for the kingdom." It was the least she could do to make up for abandoning her duties. While her efforts had helped save Elicoor (and the "universe", as her friends described it), she had left Clair and her subordinates to deal with the aftermath of the war without her. Not to mention she had disappeared from the face of the planet without even saying goodbye.

"This will not do." The queen's voice while gentle, brooked no argument. "Trusting the capabilities of one's subordinates and giving them appropriate tasks to build up experience… These are also the responsibilities of those who lead. Entrust this job to another."

Nel suspected her request had been anticipated.

"Her Majesty has spoken. You must send one of your subordinates." Now the redhead was certain. The Magistrate saw the growing frown on her face. "What… Don't tell me you're actually complaining about taking a few days off?" And where his concern had been false at least his annoyance was genuine.

Nel stared back coolly. "I will give the matter due consideration." She answered, voice flat.

The Magistrate ignored her tone. "In that case you are dismissed." Then, needlessly, he continued. "With the past war our country finds itself in dire need of the personnel it has left. Take good care of yourself."

Nel almost rolled her eyes. The life of court pleasantries.

"Thank you very much. Then, I will take my leave." Nel responded in kind, trying to make the words sound as hollow as the sentiment. Rising to her feet, she turned to leave the audience chamber.

As annoyed as she was, rest did sound appealing. The work in Greeton wasn't what anyone would call dangerous, or even demanding, nothing compared to the war. Travel had been the greatest burden, even through Peterny's east gate, the most direct route to Greeton, it was a long trip. A full weeks' travel each way and she'd pushed herself hard to get back.

She had just exited the throne room when she passed another attendant, younger than the last with mousy hair, and behind her a familiar face.

"Lady Elena", she greeted with a smile. "You have an audience with the Her Majesty?"

"Lady Nel." The older woman came to a halt before her. She smiled brightly, evidently in high spirits. "That's right. It's about the motor we're developing. It utilizes channeled force." The attendant had stopped as well but kept a respectful distance from the noblewomen.

"I see…" Nel had long ago learned not to engage Lady Elena in technical matters. The conversations could go on for days.

Lady Elena was oblivious to her reservations. Or maybe she chose to ignore them. "You really must visit us." She paused studying Nel as she might one of her puzzles. "You've certainly been busy. I haven't seen you in quite some time. Be careful not to overdo it."

"I could say the same about you. Last I heard you were putting everything you had into your research." That was putting it mildly. Lady Elena was notorious for losing track of time, working through the night and well into the morning. Greeton wasn't "overdoing it", even if it had taken her away from the castle for close to a month.

Lady Elena only shook her head. "But I'm not young anymore. You should do things that only the young can do." Her tone was kind, if resigned. "And I can't take all of the credit. Over the years I've learned to ask for help when necessary."

The redhead tried not to take offense but several days' hard travel had left her short on patience. Lady Elena was also notorious for being quite frank. Nel knew her own reputation as a workaholic. (A reputation she had proudly earned.) Best to grin and bear it.

"For example, Master Fayt's help has been invaluable. We've overhauled the design from the ground up and-"

"Fayt is here?" Nel interrupted. Last she'd heard he was working alongside Clair in Arias.

Lady Elena gave her knowing smile. "He's in the fabrication room. We ran into some challenges early on. I requested his assistance and he was kind enough to oblige me." Her smile grew. "We've made amazing progress. I hope to start the first phase of testing in a few weeks. We might-"

Time for a tactical retreat. "Forgive me, Lady Elena", she glanced at the anxiously waiting attendant. "But it wouldn't do to keep the queen waiting."

"Ah…You are right, of course. Good day Lady Nel."

* * *

Lady Elena was true to her word and Nel found her blue haired friend in the fabrication room, pouring over schematics on one of the workbenches. Fayt always stood out in a crowd. Nel didn't know how common blue hair was among his world but on Elicoor it was only found among those of the Sanmite Republic, where it was still exceedingly rare.

Then there was his clothing. The room's other occupants wore some form of the standard runologist's uniform, Nel suspected Fayt's clothes had a definite Earth influence. They were simple clothes, a long sleeved surcoat, the same off-white as his old vest. It might have passed as a traditional Aquarian robe except that it was more streamlined, a single layer, ending just past the waist, with sleeves that didn't flare outwards at the wrists. He must have hired one of the local tailors**. **Also Fayt chose not to wear a skirt, a style that had long been accepted by the men of her country. (Lord Adray's insistence in walking around half naked was just a very strange personal quirk.) Instead, Fayt opted for a simple pair of dark blue pants.

It was good to see him settling into life at the castle, even if seeing him without his armor was a little jarring. One couldn't be dressed for war all the time, especially without a war to fight. Nel did see a familiar blue scabbard across his back and the translator on his hip. The translator caught her attention most. He'd been going without it more and more since their return to Elicoor.

That was nearly four months ago. She'd been surprised when he'd asked for sanctuary. And relieved? Pleased, certainly.

For Fayt to make a home on Elicoor…

The Queen had granted his request, as if there was ever any doubt. The hero of the people, the savior of the kingdom, and the Arrow of Apris, and they didn't know the full scope of their adventure! Fayt had thanked them and promised to return in one month. Nel couldn't say why he'd left and since his return hadn't thought to ask, though it would be a lie to say some part of her hadn't feared he would change his mind. Only Fayt didn't change his mind. He returned, almost two weeks earlier than expected, determined to make a new life for himself.

One of the researchers caught sight of her, tapped Fayt on the shoulder and nodded towards the door. Fayt's green eyes found her own, a smile breaking out on his face. Before she knew it she was smiling back. Nel made her way towards him, mindful of the equipment littering the ground. The researcher shuffled awkwardly before excusing herself.

He met her halfway, "When did you get back?"

"Just now."

Fayt looked her over with exaggerated care. "Hmmm, you don't look any worse for wear. Did your mission go well?"

"Yes. Nothing exciting." Nel fought the urge to fidget with her scarf. Instead, she gestured to the assortment of equipment spread out over the fabrication room floor. The room was a mess. "Unlike what you have here."

"I know it looks chaotic now." He guided her to a pile of materials propped up against the far wall. Upon closer inspection she realized they were part of a single unit. An incomplete frame work composed of a round base and cylindrical rods set along its outer edge. Fayt gave her a brief overview of the project, the issues that had plagued them since the beginning. Apparently the energy source was the easy part. Storing the energy, drawing out, and using that energy in a controlled manner, were the real challenges. "This is just a working model, for proof of concept."

"Obviously." She deadpanned, wondering how it felt teaching her people technologies that were archaic by his own standards.

Fayt grinned at her. "Trust me. It's a big deal for the project."

"I do." The words were automatic.

"Pardon me. Lady Nel. Master Fayt." Another assistant, bowed respectfully. "Here is the sample you asked for."

Fayt took a small object from the man, a spool of wire. Fayt turned the coils over in his hands, frowning. "I'm concerned that the wiring won't stand up to the load."

Fayt called another assistant over. Nel hung back, trying to keep out of the way. The other assistant came over carrying some sort of measuring device. Two more passed by, in the middle of a heated argument. The whirlwind of activity made her feel more than a little out of place.

Nel glanced down at herself. She'd reported to the queen immediately upon her return, fresh from the road, covered in a layer of dust and sweat. First a bath and then a change of clothes were in order.

Fayt handed the coil back to the first researcher, they bowed and hurried off.

Now was as good a time as any to break away. "Fayt, I'll speak to you later. I have to report to the Queen about an upcoming mission." It was true enough even if that decision wasn't due until morning.

The blue haired man tilted his head to one side and regarded her thoughtfully. "You mean you're first instinct wasn't to immediately report to the queen?"

Some spy she was, caught in a lie. But Nel Zelpher of the Crimson Blade wasn't about to admit that. "Couldn't be helped." She answered, her voice steady, the epitome of nonchalance.

One look at Fayt told her he wasn't convinced and his smile, amused and playful, left her flustered. She crossed her arms and lowered her face behind her scarf. "…I'll give you the details later." She assured him. "You'll attend the dinner service?"

Within the castle meals were always served in the great hall and as it was the end of the week, meaning a more formal ceremony would be held. Boring affairs where nobles went to discuss politics or simply to be seen in the presence of her Majesty. A long standing tradition, dispensed with during the war. So few of the nobility had remained in the capitol, choosing to tend to their own lands, making them impractical. Nel wasn't convinced of their practicality now, but they were a mainstay of the political landscape.

At least the food was good, better fare than you would find in any tavern in the city.

"…I'll see you there."

She noticed the hesitation, the slight tensing of his posture. Few people were as observant as she was and no one left on the planet knew Fayt half as well.

The instincts of a spymaster told her that it wasn't anything serious. Fayt was wary, probably about the timing. In her excitement Lady Elena would have everyone working late into the night and apparently saviors were no exception. Nel began to leave, pausing for a moment in the doorway. "Don't let Lady Elena keep you here too late." She teased.

The last thing she heard was Fayt sighing, tired or distracted. "Yeah, right."

Nel set out for her room for a towel and a robe. The dinner service was hours away and arriving fashionably late was a science all members of the nobility had long perfected herself included. But the road home had been long. At the moment a hot soak sounded better than a hot meal.

The ladies' bathing chambers were never a disappointment. Between castle Aquaria's endless supply of water and runological talents to heat it, the spa like conditions were the envy of the country.

Later, Nel let the hot water and scented braziers work their magic over her, putting the memories of the road far behind her. She thought of Fayt toiling away with the other researchers.

It never occurred to her that she could have misread his reluctance…that her instincts might have been wrong.

* * *

A/N: A little foreshadowing? Probably…but only if I execute the story properly, no promises there. As for the technology for heated baths… I don't like the excuse of "it's magic." However, I figure there is enough leeway to make it feasible. Some ancient cultures had bath houses and limited plumbing. And the existence of runology resolves the challenges of heating it. I'm taking a few liberties with Lady Elena's character. I thought that in the game she was a little eccentric and could be blunt at times. She will play at least a minor role in some scenes and I might use her PoV in one. Hopefully, she won't be too OOC.

As for timeline, I'm putting the story a few months post game. I figure the Greeton mission from Nel's solo ending happens (or would have happened) before the Fayt/Nel ending scene. The story is set about 4 months in because it's a turning point for everyone. Fayt is settling into life on Elicoor. He's learning the language, making friendships with the people around him. And everyone is transitioning from war to peace (some better than others). Nel's character and her mindset are a particular challenge. She is closer to her attitude in her paired ending than the one note workaholic of her solo ending. I imagine that to get a paired ending both Fayt and the other character have to really influence each other.

Any comments on the first chapter? I hope I set the scene well enough. If you like it so far please leave a review. More importantly, if there was something you didn't like let me know. Always looking to improve.


	2. The Old World

Title: Finding Home

Chapter 2: The Old World

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean or any of the characters involved. I make no money from writing this story.

A/N: Back for more? I want to thank those that reviewed. All feedback is welcome. But reviews that give me something to build off (positive or negative) provide the motivation to push through the writer's block. They also help address weaknesses in the story before they grow out of hand. I should have written this 10 years ago when the fandom was more active. Knowing that there is a smaller readership, I really appreciate people taking the time to review.

I cut this chapter a little short because I want to stay within one perspective per chapter as much as possible. I apologize if the formatting throws people off. I will try to explicitly label when events are happening. In addition, italics indicate a flashback/memory.

* * *

The dinner service, while a weekly event was nonetheless a formal court function. That meant a dress at the very least. Not that Nel would have (or could have) been turned away, had she arrived in her armor. She was head of the Secret Legion and the Zelphers were a prominent noble family. But with rank and title came responsibilities to match. She was expected to dress as befit her station.

She could admit, it was a pleasant change of pace. Well…maybe, to Clair… if her friend didn't tease her about playing dress up. She'd learned to sleep in her armor years ago but no amount of familiarity would make it comfortable. She didn't have anything against formal attire, other than it was impossible to move silently in heels. Attending formal events were a part of every noble's upbringing. It…had just been a while.

The attendant bowed before her. "Is this satisfactory?"

She surveyed the table. Near the front of the great hall, close enough to the queen's table to reflect both her rank and heritage. She'd have preferred an outer table, with no one at her back. Some habits were hard to break. Nel let the request die before it began. Being so close to the Queen's table was an honor and should her Majesty wish to speak to her she was only steps away.

"This will be fine. Thank you." Nel took her seat, mindful of the longer skirt. That was another pleasant change over her armor. "When Fayt arrives please direct him."

"Master Fayt?" The attendant seemed unsure for a second. Then thought better of it. "Yes, Lady Nel."

Pleasantries aside, it wasn't a request.

Nel watched the slowly growing number of nobles. Most had raised troops for the defense of the kingdom, many had not. And some had marshalled their forces only to defend their own lands. There were also many missing faces. Sadly, the most loyal often paid the highest price.

Her reverie was broken when she caught sight of Fayt entering the dining hall. They must have closed shop early. The same attendant that had shown Nel her own seat was gesturing for him to follow. Fayt looked up, found her, and smiled a greeting. They made their way towards her, weaving through the other guests until one stepped into Fayt's path.

Nel's first thought was that it was an accident. But the hall was still largely empty and the man's actions could only be deliberate. The other guest, a minor lord, gripped Fayt's forearm, greeting him with enthusiasm. They spoke for few moments. Fayt did his best to be polite. His discomfort was all too apparent to Nel.

Fayt, having bided his time long enough, interrupted the man. He gave what was supposed to be an encouraging smile, a few words were exchanged. Fayt looked over the noble's shoulder, towards Nel. Then Fayt brushed past him.

Nel waited for him to take the seat next to her. "Nicely done."

"I told him we could speak later."

He wasn't using his translator. The difference was unmistakable. Perhaps he only used it for technical jargon. She much preferred his true voice. The translator did an amazing job of mimicking his own but it was too perfect, almost generic. Fayt's true voice was richer, his accent tickled her ears and the way he pronounced his L's…

"That was all it took?" Nel asked, surprised a noble, even a minor one, would be put off so easily. They were used to getting what they wanted.

"I explained that tonight I made plans with a beautiful woman."

"Fayt", she began, refusing to be anything but nonchalant."You didn't."

His tone was light. "One look at you and he agreed I'd be distracted." Then he looked at her more seriously. "You look lovely."

Her face started to warm. "Thank you." She'd received compliments before, some false, some sincere. (Hot chick didn't count.) But Fayt was rarely so forward.

Retreating to her comfort zone, she brought up work. Nel described the weeks she'd spent investigating the situation in Greeton, as uneventful as they were, and the upcoming mission in Peterny.

She'd decided to leave the task to Tynave.

"Tynave but not Farleen?" Fayt mused.

Nel had toyed with the idea of recalling Farleen so the pair could work together. At the moment she was tending to a minor assignment in Surferio, mostly political. But it would keep her occupied. So Tynave would have to get along without her. That might not be a bad thing. Nel worried that they were growing too dependent on each other. Plus, the two of them could get overzealous at times. It was a simple investigation, for now. Besides, Tynave wouldn't be alone. A member of the Chain legion would assist.

Fayt nodded along, agreeing with her reasoning. He couldn't completely hide a smile at the mention of them being overzealous. Then the conversation turned to all the work Fayt had done in the weeks she'd been gone. At least he had something interesting to share. She asked about Lady Elena's newest obsession, feeling it was safer to get the details from him. He explained Lady Elena's high hopes for the motor and some of the possible applications.

Then he moved on to his efforts in Arias. "You should see all the work we've done in Arias. Just wait, soon we'll be restoring the homes themselves."

She smiled at his youthful exuberance, the way his eyes lit up. He sounded far more excited about clearing rubble from a simple town than about Lady Elena's project. Nel knew Elicoor's technology couldn't compare to his own world. She supposed whatever advancements they made would fail to impress him.

She asked the appropriate questions, honestly curious. Fayt was only too eager to answer. They'd made significant progress on the roads but the bulk of their efforts had been devoted to restoring the city walls. While none of it groundbreaking, the work was still important. Arias, hit harder than any other city during the war, was in bad shape. Any progress would go a long way to lifting moral.

The room grew quiet around them. Nel found the tables had filled and all eyes were on the entrance of the grand hall. The queen led her small entourage through the center walkway, towards her own table. As she approached the head table she took the time to greet some of the more prominent guests.

Her path inevitably led her to stand before their table. When the queen paused they began to rise but the queen forestalled them with a raised hand. "Lady Nel, welcome home."

Still seated, Nel bowed her head feeling a little odd exchanging greetings again. "Thank you your Majesty."

"We are relieved to see you return safely. Don't you agree Master Fayt?"

"Of course, Your Majesty." Fayt sounded slightly uneasy, still unused to being around royalty. Nel could empathize. A lifetime at court and she was never truly comfortable.

"It has been some time since either of you joined us. We are quite pleased to have both of you present. We hope to see you more often." She addressed both of them but her focus was directed at Fayt. "Master Fayt, Lady Elena speaks quite highly of your work with her latest project."

"Thank you your Majesty."

The queen turned her gaze on her. "Lady Nel, have you given any thought to who will handle the situation in Peterney?"

Nel nodded, relieved to talk about more typical matters. "I have your Majesty. I plan to assign Tynave to the investigation."

"We approve." She smiled. "Tynave will be informed in the morning." Too late Nel began to feel something was amiss. "You do not need to concern yourself. You may begin your week long vacation now."

The trap was sprung.

"Your Majesty…I-", Nel stuttered, feeling betrayed. A full week?! She'd expected 2 possibly 3 days off.

But the queen had already moved on, pausing at another table. One the nobles, a greater lord from Aquaria's eastern provinces, was quick to engage her in conversation.

An entire week? What would she do with herself?

"Are you going to be okay? Nel?" Fayt whispered into her ear and she shivered, her mind suddenly blank. "You look pale." A second later her mind caught up and processed the words. She could practically feel the smirk on his face.

She narrowed her eyes at him, tried to take on an intimidating posture, judging by the way his smile grew, she failed miserably. Grumbling softly about troublesome humans, she resolved to make the best of it.

She lasted two days.

* * *

**Present time (Day 3)**

Nel scooped up one last dollop of moisturizer, rubbed it between her palms and finished applying it to her face. She searched her room's small vanity for her hairbrush and began smoothing down her hair.

* * *

_**Day 1**_

_Nel spent the first morning resting (which she needed) and the afternoon catching up on the events around her. Part intelligence gathering and part court gossip. The details of Rozaria's upcoming marriage, counted as both she supposed. The topic was on everyone's lips, with no end to the rumors or speculation. Nel, as chief intelligence officer for the kingdom of Aquaria, had all the resources of the Secret Legion at her disposal. That included agents and informants spread throughout two kingdoms. _

_As it was, Nel waited for the evening service to end and walked to the front of the chapel. _

_Rozaria's face lit up upon seeing her. "Welcome back!" _

_Sometimes extracting sensitive information required a little arm bending. _

_She shared a hug with the priestess. "So, tell me about the wedding plans!"_

_A happy sigh. The bride-to-be clapped her hands together. "Where to begin?" _

_Some missions were easier than others. _

_The bride was only too happy to share the details.__The wedding itself, still several months off, would take place in the holy land of Kaddan. Nel had expected that much from the day of the wedding announcement. Rozaria, as daughter of the high priestess would require it. Then there was Rozaria herself, the bride-to-be was, unsurprisingly, a devout follower of Apris. _

_Beyond that the future became less clear. There would be other ceremonies, grand ones. At least one reception would be held. But there were issues of where and when. That was before politics became a factor. Airyglyph was the obvious location, but it presented quite a few challenges of its own. Security immediately came to Nel's mind. Did they really expect the queen to deliver herself into Airyglyph's clutches so easily? _

_Nel would have felt sorry for her friend but through it all Rozaria was constantly smiling. It baffled her to see someone remain so positive in the face of so many challenges. _

_Rozaria's eyes twinkled mischievously. "Aren't you glad to have some quality time with Master Fayt?" _

_The redhead crossed her arms and donned her most intimidating glare. "You never did tell me who was spreading those rumors." _

_It proved more effective on the Rozaria than it had against Fayt. For once the young bride's smile faltered. "Nel…you're not still upset are you?" _

_About being teased, no. She'd let that go. It was too big a part of their friendship. About being teased in front of Fayt…_

"_Nel! Everyone is talking about it!" Rozaria wrung her hands together. _

_Everyone? Ridiculous, she'd kept any feelings she might have towards Fayt too well hidden. She certainly hadn't been acting any differently. It was just the usual castle talk and she happened to be the focus this time. Someone had too much time on their hands. But who? The castle maids might have been talking. Or the cooks? No, what could they have possibly misinterpreted? Someone in Lady Elena's research division? Her mind whirled with all the possible culprits. _

_And how many people had Rozaria infected with her lies? _

_Unbeknownst to Nel, lost in her own thoughts, her frown was growing steadily darker. _

_Rozaria shrunk back underneath the redhead's glare. Nel could be frightening when Master Fayt was involved. The priestess didn't want to get anyone into trouble, court gossip was nearly a sacred institution, but it would be every woman for herself soon._

_Arms crossed over her chest, Nel's hands tightened into fists, knuckles turning white. The only ones she knew were innocent were those closest to her. Clair was her best friend. If Clair knew about her feelings, and Nel doubted that, she would never say anything. And Tynave and Farleen … she trusted as much as anyone. They'd risked their lives for her on several missions. She had every confidence in them. They would never betray her trust by resorting to such frivolous gossip. They had too much good sense to- _

"_It was Farleen!" Rozaria cried._

_Nel's eyes flashed._

_Of course it was Farleen! The girl was notorious for letting her imagination run wild._

_The no-good-gossipmonger was on assignment in the Sanmite Republic. If the purpled haired traitor thought she was safe hiding out there…_ _Nel grimaced._ _For now Farleen was out of reach. But that assignment was due to end soon enough. Then she'd teach her not to spread baseless gossip._

* * *

**Present Time (Day 3)**

Seated on her bed, Nel pulled on one of her leggings and then the other, her muscles protesting her every move. Arms raised overhead, she stretched, hissing when she felt a pop somewhere in her back.

* * *

_**Day 2 **_

_She'd woken early, before sunrise, feeling restless. She'd walked, first the castle halls, then the outskirts, and finally she ended up at the training grounds._

_Fayt was there. _

_He liked to train in the mornings, he always had. It was probably the only time he had to train while helping Lady Elena. She knew that… or she should have known. Had she really been gone so long? _

_Her first instinct was to greet him. Instead, she'd stood back, watching him. He moved through a series of practiced cuts. Periodically he would stop, catching himself in some minor mistake, and started over from the beginning. Finally, he moved on to specific techniques. Techniques she knew well. _

_He was fast, very fast. And agile. Strong. She knew how deadly he could be, better than anyone. His fighting style was different from what she'd grown up seeing, preparing for. Bastard swords weren't a popular choice in either kingdom. There was something…difficult to predict about it. After the better part of an hour he stopped, moved to the end of the yard and picked up a towel. _

_She strode past him, picking up a pair of blunted short blades. Taking position in the center of the field, she faced him, weapons raised. If Fayt was surprised, he didn't show it. Wordlessly, he picked up a practice blade, faced her and fell into his stance. _

_Fayt was constantly moving, pushing the attack, using the reach of his sword to keep her off balance. She'd quickly resorted to darting in to attack. She'd scored a few glancing blows, at the cost of taking a few herself, but couldn't commit to any of them. And it was a risky strategy, she'd taken more than one solid strike. If it had been an edged blade… _

_It didn't stop them from sparring. They continued back and forth. Victory didn't matter nearly so much as pushing themselves. _

_As the battle wore on she'd played a game of evasion, dodging his strikes, looking for openings, waiting for him to tire. Only Fayt didn't tire. She suspected Elicoor's gravity was lighter than his home world. Hard to wrap your mind around but if true would explain how Fayt wore such heavy armor with relative ease. According to Cliff, Klaus had more than double the gravity of Elicoor. Gravity aside Fayt had the advantage of reach, armor, and speed. _

_It was too much, too much for her to overcome. _

_She'd over reached. Once it became clear Fayt wasn't going to tire, she'd had no choice but to act before he wore her down. _

_So her attacks became more daring, rushing him in the hopes of scoring a decisive blow. She lashed out with a kick, trying to catch him off-guard. It was a glancing blow and she paid for it. So close and off balance, Fayt stepped into her, using his size and strength to knock her to the ground. Nel planted her free hand on the ground, controlling her fall. She'd ended in a crouch, long blade raised defensively, just in time to meet a horizontal slice from his sword. _

_Nel rolled away from the contact, her sword knocked cleanly from her hands. She sprung to her feet, searching desperately for her missing weapon, found it, lying near the edge of the field, and went for it. Fayt beat her there, the arc of his bastard sword blocking her path. Years of training and months of watching him fight told Nel she'd never get around him. Abandoning any hope of recovering it, she tried to get under his guard. _

_Fayt launched a series of quick slashes. None of them powerful blows but they kept her scrambling. Her remaining blade, little more than a dagger, all but useless defensively. Doggedly, she kept looking for an angle of attack, an opening to exploit. Dodge, dart forward, back away. She didn't realize Fayt was working her steadily towards the edge of the training ground until it was too late. _

_She fall back, lungs burning, sweat stinging her eyes, dagger held close to her chest. Nel watched him advance, weighing her options. She didn't have many. The benches and weapons racks blocked her on one side. Fayt moved in at an angle, between his speed and his reach he could cut off most of the field. _

_Most but not all. _

_There was just enough room, might be just enough room, for her to slip by him. But she was tired, her muscles burned, and even rested he was faster. Worst of all, he was giving her that opening on purpose. He couldn't block off the entire field, so he gave her the opening he wanted rather than the opening she wanted, knowing she'd have to take it. He stood ready, sword poised to strike when she made her move. _

_The only way out was forward. Nel grit her teeth, bent her knees and- lost her footing when she'd meant to push off, just for a second. But it cost her and as she aborted the attempt, backing off before he could close in, her heartbeat pounded in her ears. _

_Fayt didn't close in. He'd stopped advancing and lowered his sword. He watched her, still wary but giving her a chance to recover her strength or bow out entirely. _

_It was dangerous to underestimate a desperate enemy. It might have been her pride talking but it didn't make the words any less true. She planned to tell him so, once she caught her breath. _

_His eyes raked over her body. _

_It dawned on her what she must look like, face flushed, chest heaving. Suddenly flustered, she returned her remaining blade to the weapons rack, the other forgotten. _

_She felt Fayt walk up behind her. He reached past her, returning his practice sword. He didn't move away. Her heart was still racing, her face red. They must have been training longer than she thought. Nel looked across the field. The sun was well above the horizon. _

_And they had an audience. _

_A handful of new recruits had gathered to watch. For some unexplainable reason she became more self-conscious. It couldn't have been embarrassment.__There was no shame in a battle well-fought, especially against someone as skilled as Fayt. _

_He'd tried to speak with her, offering her a towel. But she'd stumbled through an excuse about losing track of time and needing to meet with someone._

* * *

**Present time (Day 3)**

Sore but otherwise fine, Nel tried to put the whole incident out of her mind. She'd already spent the rest of that day criticizing herself. It was nothing. She just hadn't quite settled back into life at the castle. That was all. She padded about the room gathering her things. Her travel pack was still well stocked from her last mission. All that remained were a few personal items. A hairbrush went into a smaller bag and a set of toiletries followed. She gave the room a once over, found nothing out of place.

It was time to check on Tynave.

Word had spread quickly, too quickly, that she was relieved of her duties. Whatever mission updates Tynave was sending were being diverted, most likely to Clair.

She donned her recently mended armor, slipped into a pair of boots. Nel pulled a scarf out of her wardrobe, then reconsidered and found a lighter fabric. Summer was fast approaching and the days were getting warmer.

She wasn't eager to get back to the solitude of the road so soon. Nel knew she was worrying over nothing. She trusted Clair, trusted her judgment, and trusted Clair to tell her if something had gone wrong. But Tynave was one of her people. When it came to her well-being, Nel needed to know.

So she'd just go to the source.

Peterney was half a day's travel at a good pace. She might go as far as Arias, catch up with Clair, and return the next day. One the way back there might be time to visit a dubious subordinate in Surferio-

A knock at her door derailed her scheming. Fayt, traveling pack slung over one shoulder, wore his usual easy smile. "Are we going to hit the road before dark?"

Spending a day traveling suddenly looked a lot more appealing. Hiding her shock and only letting the smallest hint of a smile show, she gathered her pack. She set one hand on her hip and gestured with the other. "Lead the way."

Fayt started down the hall without looking back. Nel fell into step next to him, wondering if she was becoming predictable.

* * *

A/N: Yes, the first chapter started with Nel's solo ending. I figure the Greeton issue would come up in either timeline. But since Nel isn't the same person in her paired ending the scene wasn't exactly the same. And the only reason I described their clothing was to point out that their lives consist of more than just combat. For some it might be hard to picture Nel in anything but her armor. But as a noble in that type of society she would be very familiar with formal attire. Also the issue of nobility will show up in the story.

Clair will be the other point of the triangle. Heads up, I don't plan to make Clair a plot device, she will be an equal point in this triangle. The entire story will not take place from Nel's PoV. I think there is a unique advantage to this triangle because of Nel and Adray both being Aquarian. Their endings with Fayt and their additional scenes in the bonus dungeon overlap. Between them you get 4 scenes that revolve around Fayt living on Elicoor. The infamous garden scene between Fayt and Clair will be touched on (from Fayt's PoV), since it was prominent enough to make both Nel and Adray realize Clair is interested in Fayt. I actually have a standalone for that (from Clair's PoV) nearly complete. But for now I'll leave it to the few readers out there, would you rather I get to that event in this story first? (maybe next chapter, maybe the one after it.) Or post the other story. No real plot spoilers. I just felt Clair deserved to have her character fleshed out.

Lastly, formatting aside, did Nel's character make sense? I wanted to add a little humor in her reaction to Farleen. But I hope it didn't detract from anything else. I didn't want to gloss over two days' time with a few sentences but those scenes just kept growing. At some point I didn't want to discard them. Maybe I should have started over. I originally wanted this chapter to take Fayt and Nel from Aquaria to Peterney to Arias. That backfired. The next chapter will try to cover more.


	3. The Road to Peterny and Arias

Finding Home

Chapter 3: The road to Peterny…and then to Arias

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean or any of the characters involved. I make no money from writing this story.

A/N: So we're finally breaking away from Nel's perspective. This is a story with three points so we will need to see through different sets of eyes. Maybe it's carry-over from my last Fayt/Nel piece but I'm used to writing from Nel's perspective. I will try not to fall back into that too much. Actually, I intend to use some minor characters for perspectives as well. But far less often.

Again, no beta.

* * *

Peterny stood before them, minutes away. Fayt could see the guards standing on either end of the gate. He turned to his companion, never breaking stride. "We made good time." The sun was only a few hours past midday. They were ahead of schedule having kept a good pace despite the warm weather.

Fayt almost wished they'd run into a little bit of trouble, even just some random creatures. But today the roads from Aquios to Peterny were clear. They'd fallen into a comfortable routine on the road, as if on another adventure (minus the constant threat of death looming over them). Nel had pointed out the smaller towns as they passed, giving out little pieces of trivia about their people and their local trades. It made him wonder how much of the country he had yet to see.

Nel kept pace beside him, a soft resigned smile on her face. The one that meant she was enjoying herself even when playing devil's advocate. "Too good. Tynave won't be ready to brief me for a while."

Fayt let out a long suffering sigh. "Tragic." He brightened. "We could take a break in the meantime."

The smile on her face grew at his antics and she looked at him sidelong. "That would be nice."

Minutes later they passed through the city gates. The attendant, a young brunette who he was sure he'd seen at the post but whose name he'd never bothered to learn, bowed upon recognizing Nel. "Welcome Lady Nel." She greeted him with a smile. "Master Fayt."

Fayt smiled back in return, only slightly forced. He'd stopped asking the soldiers to drop the honorific months ago but it didn't feel any less odd, or undeserved. Nel, Clair, and Adray, were all highborn from well-known families, it went without question they should be addressed as lord or lady. Master was a… more flexible title and often felt like a false courtesy.

After coming back to the planet, having been granted sanctuary by the queen, he still didn't fit into any official place in Aquarian society. Technically, there was nothing stopping him from packing his bags and taking his skills to Airyglyph tomorrow. Fayt absently rubbed his hand along his chest, as if he could feel the scars through his vest. A week in their dungeons had left him with little desire to go back. He glanced at the young woman beside him, smiling as he imagined how Nel would react to the news. She _had_ promised to kill him once to keep his technology out of their hands.

Nel caught his gaze, the cheerful smile still on her lips.

No, he wouldn't be defecting to Airyglyph anytime soon.

Still watching her, he saw her tug at her scarf. "I could use a cold drink. You?"

She nodded in agreement, drawing her sleeve across her brow. He led the way into the city center, he knew one shop that always had a good selection. Nel followed him to one of the shops in the center of the promenade. He ordered one of their drinks, blueberry flavored. Nel ordered a strawberry version. The woman behind the counter found it amusing as she placed their blue and red drinks before them. He paid for both before Nel could stop him.

When she made to protest he gave her a grin. "It's Tynave's treat." The redhead tilted her head in response. The spy in her did not like cryptic answers. He sighed. "I'll explain when we catch up to her."

Fortune seemed to be on their side. A table with an umbrella opened up nearby, offering a welcome reprieve from the sun. He wouldn't call it a hot day, but definitely warm and bright. Warm enough to make a trip from Aquios to Peterny a bit of an undertaking. He took another pull from his drink, watched the other patrons run their errands. Most wore lighter coats, some of the more finely dressed women carried parasols. Summer couldn't be far off.

Peterny was the beehive of activity he expected. He'd thought it was busy on his first visit, with Nel and Cliff. In the months following the war the number of vendors had steadily grown. There were crowds of people milling about, talking over each other. Vendors hocked their wares. Congested and loud, a nicer place to visit than to stay, just like those few times Sophia had dragged him out shopping with her.

He watched Nel, sipping at her own drink slowly before leaning back in her chair. The wind picked up and she closed her eyes, enjoying the breeze. It still surprised him to see her like this, so relaxed, unguarded. The first time he'd visited Peterny they'd been…well he wasn't sure what their relationship was. She'd been escorting them to Aquios, technically he was in her custody. A nice way of saying prisoner only he hadn't felt like a prisoner, not like back in Kirsla. He'd thought of her as a friend or wanted her to be one.

Cliff had warned him not to get too attached to the locals.

Fayt almost laughed. Hunches or not, no way Cliff saw this one coming. Although he wouldn't put it past the man to pretend.

Nel broke the silence, eyes still closed. "We should reach Arias early. We could pick up some supplies, lend a hand with dinner."

"That would be a nice gesture." He wasn't much of a cook but he enjoyed helping out where he could. He'd assisted Nel with cooking the few times they'd camped out during their travels. (Nel had once referred to Cliff as worse than useless in that regard.) And Fayt had grown up cooking with Sophia while their parents were working late.

They weren't in any rush so they took their time finishing their drinks. Nel must have had some idea of what she wanted to prepare. Fayt watched her approach one of the larger vendors and begin inspecting their wares. He didn't immediately follow, unable to resist admiring her. He tried not to stare at her, at her figure, or her legs.

Yesterday, they'd sparred and he'd caught himself staring, worse she'd caught him staring. The young man sighed. It was only for a second. It wasn't like he could stop himself from finding her attractive! But it probably made her uncomfortable. She'd acted strange, almost flustered, before rushing off. It was hard to tell. They'd been really pushing themselves on the training ground. At first he'd thought she was just tired, maybe embarrassed about losing to him. But the more he thought about it the less he could imagine Nel being embarrassed over a defeat to him. She knew how much he respected her abilities. And in that kind of fight he was always going to have the edge. Maybe he was overthinking it.

She did say she needed to meet with someone.

And then he didn't see her for the rest of the day. It couldn't have been about work. She was on her enforced vacation at the time, still was. If not work… and no one she could mention by name, or chose not to. Nel was a private person, especially when it had to do with her feelings. Was it that simple? She was a beautiful woman. Men would pursue her. Wouldn't she find one-

"Master Fayt!"

He was pulled out of his rapidly worsening mood by a voice he didn't recognize. One of the merchants had actually left his stall to get his attention. Fayt realized he did indeed know the man, had done business with him before. He was one of the few material suppliers operating out of Peterny. Rather than brood, Fayt let the merchant escort him back to his stall.

With all the work in Arias, Fayt had gained a reputation for procuring supplies. He picked through the samples of ore in stock. He discreetly used his quad scanner, not letting his displeasure show at the readouts. Typical. Trying to pass off low grade ores. Fayt also had a reputation for finding fault with most of the materials available. He excused himself by gesturing to Nel and smiling apologetically. He slipped the scanner back onto his belt after shutting down the translator function. He _was_ getting more comfortable with the language.

The next stall presented the far more difficult task of deciding between several different skewers of meat, all rotating slowly over a fire. The scent washed over him and his stomach made its desires known. They'd been traveling for hours and he was starving.

Unbeknownst to him, Nel had finished buying enough food for themselves, Clair, and a few other servings just to be safe. Any extra supplies could be added to Arias' own reserves. She hoisted her bag of foodstuffs, turned from the vendor in time to catch Fayt evaluating two potential snacks with a professional air. She rolled her eyes and promptly returned to the stall, buying enough food for 2 more people.

Fayt had narrowed his potential candidates to two skewers. After weighing the strengths and weaknesses of each, he made his decision and devoured it.

Nel walked up beside him, carrying two bags. "Are you going to buy one?"

Well, if she was suggesting… "I suppose." Why not? Prize in hand, her gave her a once-over. "Can I take one of those off your hands?" He offered.

"Careful, they're still raw." She warned but handed him the bag nonetheless.

They headed towards the southern gate. Conveniently, the inn where Nel planned to meet Tynave was the same one they'd used on their journey and was located across the street from the inventor's workshop. In the interest of saving time they split up to attend to their individual errands.

Inside the workshop he found Gusto and Lias, the best blacksmiths he had under contract, studying a set of plans. They were an odd pair. Physically, they couldn't have appeared more different but their attitudes were remarkably similar. He was about to deposit his bag of groceries when a fast moving and faster talking blur came barreling at him.

"Oooh, what did you bring?" Chilico chattered excitedly, already rifling through the bag.

She was such an animated character, a tiny ball of energy, it was hard to think of her as an older married woman.

"Next time." He promised, still holding the bag in his hands. "They're just groceries."

The little fairy continued shuffling through the bag's contents, almost disappearing inside of it. She emerged holding a radish half her size and stared at him. "You can cook?"

"Um, sort of." He admitted, not sure why he felt the need to explain himself. "I'll mostly be helping Nel."

She dropped the radish she was holding back into the bag. "Oh. I see." She said with unusual seriousness.

By now he had the entire shop's attention. He walked up to the two blacksmiths, feeling awkward the entire way. He craned his neck to get a better look at the schematics in front of them.

It was the design for the new city gates, ready to be put to use. The two blacksmiths assured him casting and rolling the steel wouldn't be a problem. The workshop could handle the output. No, the problem would be getting enough ore. What they sold locally was low grade and came with a markup. It didn't really matter where they purchased it from. No matter the source, the cost of raw materials came out of Arias' budget. Arias' extremely limited budget. The city meant a lot to him and even more to Clair.

If there was anything he could do to help...

They had enough ore for the first gate. By the time it was built and installed they would have enough for the second. He hoped. The cheapest and at this rate fastest way might be to go into the mines themselves. He wouldn't be able to do it alone. He'd need some of the workers or part of Clair's Shield Legion to assist with the labor. He'd run that by her later. For now, he had good news. The plans were ready and they just needed the go ahead. Rolling up an extra set of plans he slipped them into one of the leather cylinders they used for schematics.

Fayt took a few minutes to speak with the other inventors. Only bout half a dozen worked out of this shop in total but it was an odd mix. In addition to the blacksmiths, Chliico worked alongside Stanice mentoring the younger winged woman in the finer points of crafting. They were quite close and Fayt wondered if they had known each other back in Surferio. He didn't see Vanilla or Meryl, either of his engineers but it was a rare and crowded day when all 6 inventors were working at once. With nothing else to do and the cylinder tucked into his traveling pack he made his exit. The workshop door closed behind him and he made his way across the street.

Once inside Nel was easy to spot, standing next to the inn's registry. She had her back to him, facing Tynave. A third woman, in a more formal version of Tynave's uniform, stood close by. Tynave caught sight of him and Nel followed her gaze. Nel smiled at him in greeting. Tynave frowned, both expected.

"Good timing. We'll be done shortly." Nel had barely finished her sentence before Tynave tossed (read: over hand throw) an oversized pouch at him. A point guard's reflexes saved him. He shifted the groceries into one arm and cradled the incoming projectile with one hand. The pouch, heavy with Fol, settled into his palm.

"It's nice to see you too." He answered dryly.

She shot him a look, as if it was his fault Nel was a workaholic and muttered something under her breath. He thought he caught the words "month apart."

Nel narrowed her eyes, glanced between the two. "Something you want to tell me?"

Tynave looked away sheepishly. "It's nothing Lady Nel. Just a friendly wager."

The third woman chose that moment to enter the conversation. "And you would be?"

Eager for the distraction, Tynave handled the introduction. "This is Master Fayt Leingod."

"Leingod." The stranger acknowledged then addressed Nel. "Is there anything else Lady Nel?"

He didn't miss the slight. Leingod. Just his last name, to maintain the appropriate distance between them. And no title, clearly not worth acknowledging.

Another proud noble.

He almost rolled his eyes. Idly, he wondered what proud and ancient family she descended from and felt justified her existence. He'd lost count of how many times he'd received such a greeting. Several months on Elicoor had left him weary where he used to be annoyed.

On Earth royalty and aristocracies were nothing more than ancient memories. Class and status still existed but they were based more on money and education than birthright. Elicoor was very different. Here there were practically two separate worlds. Nobles had everything, money, status, influence. They lived their lives the way the commoners could only dream.

He couldn't claim to be anything other than a commoner. He wasn't sure he wanted to. If anyone asked, his official cover was that of an engineer, really a refuge, hailing from Greeton. (Unfortunately, that did little to assuage the annoyingly persistent rumor that he had descended from the sky as a falling star.) It wasn't a glamourous backstory and it had earned him the disdain of the nobles more often than not.

The irony being that due to the Federation's superior technology he'd enjoyed a higher quality of life than anyone on the planet. And being the son of the renowned Dr. Robert Leingod-

He felt an ache in his chest, a wound that never truly healed, a different kind of scar. Had it already been 4 months? Sometimes it felt like-

"Ah, Lady Camila."Tynave's voice snapped him out of his thoughts before he could go too far down that road. She looked uncomfortable as she spoke. Apparently no one had missed the slight. "Master Fayt was the one who-"

"No need for details." He stepped in, unintentionally cutting her off. He tried to keep his tone casual, reassuring, as he spoke to Tynave.

Sensing she may have overstepped, apparently he was a favored commoner, the woman turned her head to face him, back straight, head held high. "I am Camila De-"

A slight shake of his head, as dismissive as he could make it. "I don't care." Okay, maybe he was a little annoyed. The woman, Camila, stiffened. He felt a smile tugging at his lips but there was no point in aggravating the situation or wasting any more time here. "I'll leave the three of you to your work." He spared Nel a glance. "I'll wait outside."

Before the door had closed he was already putting the incident behind him. It wasn't the first run in he'd had with a noble or the worst, by far. He looked skyward. Judging by the sun's position they shouldn't have any trouble reaching Arias before dark. There might be time to tour the city, see the work that had been done in his absence. He heard the door open behind him.

Nel came to a stop at his shoulder. "Ready?"

He gave a nod and they made for the southern gate.

* * *

Nel was too quiet. Granted, she was prone to prolonged silences and losing herself in thought. But Fayt had learned to read those silences. Her brow was furrowed and her chin was down, hidden behind her scarf. It was a defensive gesture, a psychological barrier she fell into, like crossing her arms. Something was bothering her. He could practically see her turning the problem over in her mind. It had to be the issue in Peterny. The timing matched. She'd been fine before her meeting with Tynave.

Tynave. Whatever was going on in Peterny she was stuck in the middle of it. "How's Tynave holding up?"

As much as Nel tried to appear stoic she was an extremely caring person.

"Hmm?"

After he repeated himself she shook her head. Tynave was doing fine. When he didn't look convinced she went into more detail. The issue was even less serious than they had expected, nothing clandestine. Merchants grumbling about trade sanctions and taxes. The issue would have to be taken before the queen. A formal petition was probably being drafted by the Merchant's Guild.

So, not about work then.

They continued on silently. They were less than 20 minutes out of Arias when Fayt started watching her face. The Palmira plains leading to Peterny, as the name suggested, were mostly flatlands. But the terrain surrounding Arias was more uneven. Nothing too rough but the sightlines weren't as good. But they were close, climbing the last major ridge.

They reached the top and…nothing.

He discreetly called attention to it. "We're almost there."

"Mm..hmm." She replied, a slight frown on her face.

Fayt sighed. Fine, let her be that way. If she was so lost in thought it had better be important. He'd ask her about it later, maybe tomorrow morning or on the trip back. He just hoped she wasn't obsessing over something stupid. Nel had a tendency to bottle things-

"Fayt…"

He stopped, realizing she'd fallen behind.

She'd stopped moving. Nel stared past him, her eyes wide. "Fayt, I thought…"

Behind him Arias' new city wall stood tall and proud. Slate colored stones caught the fading sunlight, forming a wide oval around the city. It looked like a completely different city.

Arias was a small town, little more than a hamlet, and it showed in the city's original defenses. The new structure was twice as high as the old one and wide enough for 3 people to walk shoulder to shoulder on patrol. A real fortification. Nothing like the hastily thrown together wooden palisades he'd seen during the war.

It didn't end there. They'd moved the walls further out, enough to give the city room to grow. The remaining strength of the Runological Corps was still stationed within the city. Their official purpose to aid in the restoration. Arias might have a permanent garrison someday. They had the space to support it. For now, they had enough room to fire their runological weapons from behind the wall without putting them in the heart of the city. On the best days the peace with Airyglyph felt tenuous. Other days it felt like a bad joke. No one said it openly but this Arias, new and improved, would have teeth.

He cocked his head to the side. "Oh that?" He tried not to smirk. He really did.

She shot him an exasperated look but started moving again. Her eyes went back to the wall.

Up close, it was no less impressive. Fayt did his best to explain its nature as they passed through the empty portal that would one day be the northern gate.

While it looked like a normal wall, built out of carved stone blocks, nothing was further from the truth. Before returning to Elicoor he'd made sure he could contribute something besides his sword or his powers. He'd spent his time in space researching technologies that would be both useful and within their ability to pull off. There were no shortage of innovations that a society with Aquaria's technology was on the cusp of developing.

One of those was a concrete-like composite, specially treated and reinforced with a rebar framework. It provided strength, durability, and could be poured into the desired shape. It hadn't been easy. It hadn't been quick. There had been a few failures in getting the components right, more failures in preparing the molds for each section of wall. But 6 weeks of labor had accomplished what would have taken 6 months of laying stones. However, they'd still needed the stone masons. They'd layered the walls with stone on each side, one of many efforts to keep its true nature a secret. You'd never guess how it was built if you hadn't seen them pouring each panel.

As they moved through the empty gate portal he noted progress had really slowed in his absence. He studied the skeletal framework of the fortified towers, two for each gate. He'd hoped to see the last towers completed. At least the towers flanking one of the four gates were nearly done. They could put up the first one as soon as it was ready.

They could split the workers up into two groups. A third of the workers, maybe more, with him, working on installing a gate. The majority could work on one of the towers. As limited as Arias' budget was, their workforce was almost nonexistent. Manpower was always their biggest issue. They could barely run two crews.

His eyes drifted to Nel, staring in wonder at the differences in the city.

_Aquaria employees many more woman in our military than Airyglyph. _

That was true. But he wondered if she hadn't been downplaying their own military losses at the time. From what Fayt could piece together the war had raged for several years, with Aquaria paying a heavy price to hold back Airyglyph's three brigades.

As was often the case in war, the demographic hit hardest was that of young men. No civilization would commit significant numbers of women to their combat forces if they had a choice. The loss of so many young men was devastating to a country, to lose that number in young women would be catastrophic. He didn't know the extent of the gender imbalance but it was impossible to miss. Even now he could see most, if not all, of the patrol work was being done by female volunteers, some wearing runologist uniforms.

Fayt scanned the city for a familiar silver haired silhouette, without success. Clair must have been swamped with work. Even after being "demoted" (there was no longer a major military presence in the city), she was still in command of the Runological Corps and their efforts to restore the city. He'd shouldered part of her burden as best he could but he'd been away at the castle for close to two weeks. Fayt hoped she wasn't trying to pick up the slack all by herself.

He had his suspicions.

Normally, at this hour, he'd be finishing up for the day with one of the crews and coordinating efforts for tomorrow. At least twice a week Clair would tour the city, checking on the progress, and offering support to the workers. They would spend several minutes discussing their progress. Often Clair would ask him to have dinner with her in the manor so they could continue their conversation.

They closed in on the manor, on the newly laid roads. Nel found her voice again. "Fayt did you use your powers to clear the rubble?"

"Less than you'd expect." It would have been easier to just get rid of everything in the way. But they'd repurposed the existing materials whenever possible.

Once in front of the manor Fayt held the door and followed her inside.

He'd offered his aid for free, to help with some of cost. Clair wouldn't hear of it. He needed to settle into life on their planet and that meant being treated like a regular citizen, not a resource. She'd argued the war was over and they'd already taken advantage of him far too much. Keeping him in their "custody" and dragging him into their frontlines. Evidently their past treatment of him still weighed heavily on her. He'd tried to wave away the apology. He couldn't say anything about being in their custody. But it was his choice to fight against Airyglyph in the battles that followed and he had no intention of letting Nel go into battle against Vox without him.

All the same, it meant a lot to hear that from her.

Speaking of Clair, it didn't take long to find her, sitting in the main room pouring over documents. It was exactly where he thought she'd be. She had just opened a new scroll and laid it flat. Pen in hand, she slowly went over the document, her brow furrowed cutely.

He stepped over the threshold, the boards creaking under his boots. They really needed to renovate the manor. But for now it served its purpose. Clair heard their approach but probably found a good stopping point before looking up.

A smile lit her face. Instantly she was up and moving, meeting them on the other side of the dining table. Clair stopped within arm's reach of him and greeted him warmly. "Fayt. Welcome home." She looked at Nel, tilted her head to the side and regarded her thoughtfully. "And who is your guest?"

"Very funny Clair." Nel would have crossed her arms if not for the bag of foodstuffs in her hands. "I haven't been gone so long, have I?"

"I'm glad to see you." Clair's smile broadened.

Fayt couldn't help himself. He smirked at the silver haired woman. "And so much sooner than expected."

Clair to her credit, promptly produced a fair-sized coin pouch and handed it over. She turned back to Nel, lips pursed. "I'm less glad to see you."

Nel quietly excused herself. "I'll going to lend a hand in the kitchen." In a flash of red she had disappeared through the doorway.

Fayt pulled the tube containing the schematics out of his pack and set it down on the table. He'd count out the coins later. The money could wait. Nel's embarrassment needed to be savored. Before he'd finished unrolling the plans, Clair, as he knew she would, sidled up beside him. "Are those for the gates?"

He could hear the anticipation in her voice and he focused on it, instead of the delicate scent of her perfume. Some sort of floral, almost like lavender.

With the walls completed, just recently, the gates where the next major milestone towards reviving the city. Arias was a long way from being whole again. Roads, aquaducts, and virtually every building, needed to be repaired or replaced. But they had been working tirelessly for months and it was finally starting to show. Rebuilding and improving the city defenses had been the first priority and it would mean so much to everyone once the four city gates were up.

The two of them were no exception.

For Fayt, Arias would always be the site where the Vendeeni found him, laid waste to the countryside, and butchered so many helpless people. The scars from that battle still dotted the landscape. In the daylight you could see where their weapons had scorched the earth. And some nights he saw them in his dreams. Arias was where his old life ended, consumed the moment his powers manifested. Putting it back together, binding the city's wounds, it felt like closure.

But Clair had watched the city fall piece by piece, building by building, as the war dragged on for years, most of it under her direct command. It was no secret that Arias had more gravestones than survivors, more burnt out homes than intact buildings. One night they'd been going over the plans for the new city walls. Bringing down the old wall section by section, leveling new ground, building the framework, and the list went on. And all of that on top of the basic relief efforts. So many problems, so few resources, and so much left to do before they could even _start_. Finally, too many long days and late nights had taken their toll on her. He'd told her, holding her as she refused to let the tears fall, she had done everything possible against impossible odds.

Fayt watched her study the schematics, more for reassurance than for the technical details. For all of Clair's many gifts construction was not one of her strengths. He saw her lips hesitantly turn upwards as another milestone came within reach.

It felt good to see her smiling again.

After giving her a few minutes to acquaint herself with the design, he walked her through the finer points. "We'll make the latticework in two parts. Put them together on site. Easier to move, easier to work with." The new gates would be roughly the size of the originals, wide enough to fit 2 horse drawn wagons through side by side. Clair feared any larger would be a challenge to defend.

"The weight won't be a problem?"

He shook his head. "Not at all."

Even with a gate on each side of the wall, for added security, it wasn't an issue. The reinforced composite they were using had a strength to weight ratio like nothing they'd ever seen. It could support that load several times over.

She nodded and traced her fingers over the image of the finished gate. He knew her well enough to see her doubts easing, her excitement growing. She was out of arguments.

Stepping closer, he tilted his head to catch her gaze. "So where do you want to start?"

He was rewarded with another beautiful smile.

* * *

A/N: Before I forget, there is no "infamous garden scene" in the game. I apologize for the confusion. I referred to it as infamous because it shows up in two separate timelines. It is referenced in Nel's ending with Fayt and in Adray's post ending dungeon scene with Fayt. And whatever happened during it was enough to make Nel extremely jealous and reveal Clair's feelings for Fayt to her father.

I plan to show my imagining of it from Fayt's PoV in this story. I have written it from Clair's PoV but I think it can work as a standalone. Otherwise, it would have to be an interlude or something. The writing style is noticeably different as it was designed as one-shot. It will have implications of both Fayt/Clair and Fayt/Nel. It won't go up for at least another chapter to prioritize this story. But I did finish a Fayt/Maria one-shot that will be posted soon.

As for Nel's embarrassment last chapter. I wasn't happy with the way one of the scenes ended. But if everyone just fell into each other's arms this would be a short story. I think I can explain part of Nel's reaction. But in terms of Nel's attitude and feelings for Fayt, I'd like to take a few chapters to show rather then tell.

This chapter was supposed to cover arriving in Arias and two larger scenes afterwards. Fayt's perspective just grew out of control. And I still cut out additional plot points because I couldn't weave them in properly!

This chapter took a lot out of me. It was very difficult to write Fayt at first. Odd, since you play the game from his perspective. I tried to introduce Fayt's position in this story. He's settling into life on Elicoor, not all of it is perfect. In the end I can't see him being loved by the whole planet. Not to say he isn't respected and valued by lots of people. As for his "week in Airyglyph" I figure with how long it took to reach Castle Aquios it would take twice as long for Aquaria to receive word and send Nel on a rescue mission. And that means Fayt had a rough week in their dungeon. I also wanted to show his potential feelings for Nel and Clair. I hope that came through. I don't want to portray him as two timing or anything. At this point in the story I'm not sure he fully grasps the depths of his feelings for both women. I shouldn't have revealed Clair as the other point of the triangle. I was unsure how I wanted to proceed with Clair's PoV in an upcoming chapter. And I'm still not sure.

Thank you for the feedback. It dawned on me that as I go through the story there are going to be things I wish I'd done differently. In terms of cohesion it's better to write the whole thing out at once. The big advantage of the chapter system is the feedback, either motivation or constructive criticism. So I really appreciate it, especially about aspects of the story that don't make sense. It encourages me to reassess my opinions of the characters.


	4. Gambling is Wrong

Title: Finding Home

Chapter 4: Gambling is Wrong

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean or any of the characters involved. I make no money from writing this story.

A/N: Wow. This is already the longest story I've written. And we are still a long ways off from being completed. Thanks for the feedback. Reviews are always welcome. In this chapter we get a little more interaction with Clair. Does she seem in character? There's an extra scene at the very end. Totally just for laughs and not at all part of the real story.

Sorry if there are a bunch of grammatical errors.

* * *

Nel found two cooks hard at work in the kitchen. It seemed like they had just started preparing dinner but the main dish, whatever it was, appeared to be roasting. After a short discussion, in which Nel had to insist it wasn't any bother, she laid claim to one of the countertops next to the stove. While technically off-duty and Arias not being her assignment to begin with, she wanted to contribute. Fortunately, an extra set of hands was always useful. Also, cooking with a proper stove and equipment was a welcome change from the coals of a camp fire.

She had just arranged the first set of ingredients next to the cutting board when Clair, who was not off duty and was in fact assigned to the city, entered the kitchen. Her friend quickly took the position at the stove, tying an apron around her slender waist. Nel watched her pick up a ladle and inspect the contents of the nearest sauce pan, finding some sort of fault with it. Clair was an excellent but exacting cook. "There must be something else you could be doing." The small mountain of paperwork on her friend's desk came to mind.

Clair didn't immediately respond. She rummaged through the cabinets, emerging with a small measuring cup and gradually added more of the chicken stock to the pan. Pleased with the adjustment she gave Nel an innocent look. "I'm trading notes on the situation in Peterny." Then Clair frowned at her. "I've already paid handsomely for the information."

Nel ignored the jab. She began to quarter the potatoes. "Nothing much to report. The merchants feel the fines imposed on them during the war were unfair and should have been repealed by now." Difficult to argue with. Peterny, as the most commercially valuable city on the continent, was the most economically important city in Aquaria. During the war they were taxed more heavily than others, would have been taxed further if not for fear of driving away trade from the neighboring cities.

This time Clair's frown was real. "I'm sure they do," she said softly. "But revenues still need to be generated." Clair added a handful of basil leaves, stirred them into the sauce. "Arias has such a long way to go..."

Before it wasn't a burden on the rest of the country.

"From what I saw, you're doing very well. You've exceeded everyone's expectations." Especially her own, to think she'd written off Fayt's enthusiasm as youthful exuberance. After seeing the progress they'd made… The workers deserved all the praise in the world.

Clair beamed. It was nice to see her friend in such high spirits. "Everyone is sacrificing so much. The first gate will be ready to go up soon."

Nel thought back to Fayt's errand in Peterny. The inventors' workshop. The restoration of Arias. A puzzle piece slipped into place. "Is that what the inventors in Peterny are working on?"

"Mm..hmm," Clair found the pepper shaker. "I can't overstate how important his aid has been."

Nel felt a pang of annoyance, remembering the incident with Lady Camilla in Peterny. The woman's indifferent attitude in spite of everything Fayt had done for Aquaria, never mind the universe. To see so little appreciation from her own people, a member of the Crimson Blade no less. She'd just expected better.

Clair continued to watch the stovetop, oblivious to Nel's darkening mood. "I had to convince him to accept the rates we were paying the other contractors." She gave Nel an exasperated look. "He wanted to help for free but I wouldn't hear of it."

"That sounds like Fayt," Nel agreed. With the potatoes done she began working on the carrots. Sometimes it felt like he was still living on another planet. He was a little less idealistic than when they'd first met, hardened by the battles and sacrifices of the war. But his compassion remained his defining feature and likely that would never change.

Clair continued to watch the contents of the saucepan. Her face pensive as she spoke. "The progress we've made… it's really helped him."

Nel paused, the blade hovering over the cutting board. Helped him? Nel was at a loss. Fayt seemed fine. Right? The thought of Fayt hurting, of missing all the signs… And Clair acted as if it was common knowledge, like she should know. Somehow that made it worse.

Her silence didn't go unnoticed. Clair glanced at her briefly a questioning look in her eyes. Unsure how to proceed, unsure of herself, she changed the subject. "I spoke to Rozaria recently."

Clair gave her a smile. "Oh? How is the bride to be?"

"About as you'd expect. Nervous. Maybe a little scared. Never without a smile on her face."

"Any progress on the wedding front?"

Nel shook her head. "Nothing yet, but they'll have to make a decision soon. Don't you think? Kaddan is the only concrete decision. Everything else?" She stopped dicing just long enough to shrug her shoulders. "Who knows? Someone even suggested a tournament."

Clair raised an eyebrow, evidently she found that idea just as unlikely. Then the smile on her friend's face became positively mischievous. "Think we can trick Fayt into taking that bet?"

Nel smirked back at her. "If we tell him it's an important tradition. He'll never see it coming."

Clair reduced the heat and covered the sauce pan. "What about dessert?" She hummed thoughtfully, crossing her arms underneath her breasts. "If only I'd known you were coming."

"You're making too much of a fuss over it."

Clair shook her heard. "Nonsense." She walked to the pantry and returned with several eggs and a mixing bowl. Soon they were cracked, the shells discarded, and Clair whisked them smoothly. When she put another saucepan over the stove Nel was about to protest. Really it was too much trouble for a simple visit. "Chocolate pudding will be easy enough. Just needs time to set."

Nel's protest died on her lips. That did sound good. Either way, Clair had made up her mind. Sugar and salt went into the bowl, were blended into the eggs. The two carried on silently. Nel finished with the vegetables and began cleaning up. She put away the board, cleaned the knives, and returned in time to see Clair pour the contents of the mixing bowl into the saucepan. The silver haired woman reduced the heat, stirring constantly.

Nel just shook her head. She was the one that was supposed to be helping. With nothing else to do, she stood by her friend, watching the mixture begin to thicken.

"Clair", she began, "how much did you lose?"

Clair pursed her lips. "Less than Tynave." She looked at Nel and sighed dramatically. "I thought you'd at least go three days."

Nel wasn't sure if it was mock disappointment or she was just being mocked. And she wasn't sure how to feel about them betting on her. Well, she knew enough to be annoyed. Nel knew she was a workaholic but she wasn't that predictable. (The betting suggested otherwise.) She'd show them. She'd enjoy the rest of her vacation. Maybe spend another day with Fayt.

"But you can redeem yourself," Clair continued, "I've been ordered to report to Aquios in a few weeks. An announcement regarding the wedding, most likely." Clair poured the concoction into a large bowl and covered it. She placed the bowl in one of the large iceboxes before turning back to face her. "Help me convince Fayt to take that bet about the tournament." Clair regarded her casually. "I think a month's wages will do."

"A month's wages?!" Nel couldn't help but stare, eyes wide.

Try as she might, Clair couldn't keep a straight face. "We won't _actually_ collect," Clair assured her. Then the mischievous smile was back. "Don't you want to win a bet?"

Win a bet? Hmm… The look on Fayt's face... Nel lowered her voice conspiratorially. "If that's the case, why not two?"

They dissolved into a fit of laughter.

* * *

Dinner was a resounding success. Good food or good company, Nel couldn't remember the last time she'd enjoyed herself so much. The three stayed up late into the night catching up. Clair made them wait so the pudding could properly chill and set but they didn't mind.

"This is delicious Clair." Fayt was quick to comment, smiling brightly.

"Thank you, Fayt." Clair almost sounded shy.

Nel had to agree. Definitely worth the wait. Rich and not too sweet.

Clair shared a glance with Nel. "I received a summons to the castle. At the end of the month."

Nel forced herself to have another spoonful before responding. "Oh? A progress report?" She fought to keep her tone casual, interested but unconcerned.

Clair stirred her dessert idly, gave the slightest shake of her head. "One will be expected." She took another bite. Her eyes twinkled. "I suspect it has to do with Rozaria's wedding."

However, Fayt's attention had returned to his dessert. In typical male fashion, he held little interest in a wedding, even a royal one.

Nel shot Clair a questioning look, trying not to oversell it. "But the wedding is so far off. What could the announcement be for?"

Clair tilted her head thoughtfully. "There have to be other ceremonies. My guess is a festival or a tournament."

Fayt perked up. "That could be interesting."

Too easy.

"Oh?" Clair asked absently, the picture of innocence. Nel knew they wouldn't hold Fayt to the bet. But she swore, her friend could be devious.

"I think a tournament would be exciting," Fayt explained. He set his empty bowl on the table. He wore an easy smile as he continued, "and even a festival would be great for all the townsfolk."

Yes, yes it would. A festival might be held in Aquios, another in Peterny, or any major city. And each one would be far easier to carry out. Nel tried to hide her smirk by taking another bite of her dessert, paying no mind to the taste. It was why a tournament, at one specific locale, would never happen.

Clair nodded as if she'd been convinced, as if Fayt wasn't playing directly in their hands. "So, one or the other then."

Nel studied the peaceful expression on his face, trying not to feel guilty. It was just an innocent trick. Besides, she reminded herself, she'd been the target of their last betting pool. She allowed herself a teasing smile as her eyes darted between the two. "Why not a friendly wager?"

* * *

"In honor of the upcoming royal wedding a Grand Tournament of Arms will be held!" Magistrate Lasselle proclaimed to those gathered in the conference room.

A tournament…

Nel glanced discreetly at Clair. The silver haired woman had her eyes closed, a rueful smile on her face. What was their wager? A month's wages? Nel winced. No. She'd brilliantly suggested they bet two months. Each. Telling Fayt it was all a joke wasn't going to work anymore. She'd chastise herself for that later. There were more important matters at hand than their new found poverty.

The Magistrate didn't wait for a response before launching into the details. Peterny would host the event. It would take place over the course of three days. They had just over three weeks to plan the elaborate event and another month to make it a reality.

That put the tournament less than two months off… Sophia and some of their other friends had sworn to visit for an unofficial reunion. They'd planned to return near the end of summer, which was still three months away. Nel was looking forward to seeing them again. Although she suspected Sophia was coming back mainly to check on Fayt. Nel did the math and frowned. Her friends, those that came to visit, would miss the tournament by a matter of weeks.

Nel surveyed the room, gauging the reactions. Clair's father, Lord Adray, was excited. Most wore thoughtful expressions. Lady Elena appeared bored. A tournament held little appeal to her. Then again, given who was getting married… Perhaps, bored was the best reaction anyone could hope for.

Nel wasn't about to share her opinions of the groom.

She couldn't imagine Rosaria, the soon-to-be queen, would be thrilled at the idea of a tournament. However, King Airyglyph was an accomplished warrior and there was no question Rosaria would be supportive, if only for his sake. Compromise seemed the theme of the marriage. (There was probably a lesson to be learned there but it was completely lost on the redhead, too preoccupied with the logistics of the whole affair.) With the wedding itself taking place in the holy land of Kaddan, a major event needed to take place under Airyglyph's terms.

Then again, Rozaria might enjoy it. A tournament was quite the event, for both lords and ladies, filled with ceremony and fanfare. Stories of chivalry and knights being given a lady's favor were born there. Rozaria would love that. Anyone would be swept up in the excitement.

And now that she gave it some thought, a tournament was a great solution to the political hang ups. It would be held in Peterny, as close a neutral location as could be found. The queen's safety would be less of an issue. The added commerce would go a long way towards resolving the situation with the merchant's guild. Money had remarkable powers to that affect.

It had been over a decade since the last time a tournament was held. Nel was only a child then, holding her father's hand as they made their way through the crowds. So many people. It felt like an eternity passed before they reached their seats, adjacent to her Majesty's, high above the commoners. Nel remembered little of the swordplay. There were great knights in shining armor, high lords, and ladies in all their finery. Horns were blown, banners of noble families flew, and merchants hocked their goods. She remembers there were sweets, particularly a lemon berry shortcake that haunted her dreams for weeks.

So with the tournament officially declared, the planning could begin in earnest. The magnitude of the undertaking quickly became apparent. Airyglyph would commit resources, mostly material and funds for the champion's purse. The merchant's guild would do likewise. But neither could contribute personnel for either labor or security, not that such aid would have been accepted. A large group of Glyphan laborers operating so close to the city would cause some alarm. A large group of Glyphan soldiers so close to the city might reignite the war.

Much of the burden rested on Aquaria alone.

Suitable ground had to be found and an arena prepared. That meant the battleground itself, seating for the commoners, and viewing boxes for the honored guests. Besides the obvious need of carpenters, runologists would be needed to place safeguards for the onlookers. A field was needed for the archery competition and stalls for merchants to peddle their wares. The majority of their skilled laborers were needed. In the meantime the restoration of Arias would be put on hold.

Clair had not been pleased.

"Do we really intend to leave the city in disrepair until the tournament is complete?!"

Surprisingly it was Lady Elena who answered. She gave Clair a withering look. "Despite what you may believe, we cannot devote all our resources to the restoration of Arias indefinitely."

Clair wasn't impressed. "We've hardly laid claim over all the kingdom's resources," she glared at the older woman, "or even a fraction of the resources your research department-"

Lady Elena cut her off midsentence. "Master Fayt has informed me he will return to Arias shortly. Your influence I assume?"

And _that_, everyone knew was the real source of contention.

Nel thought she saw Clair stiffen at the accusation but probably imagined it. Either way, the silver haired woman was not about to back down. "I've spoken to him." She admitted, meeting Lady Elena's penetrating gaze without flinching. "In the weeks Fayt has been aiding you here, the progress in Arias has slowed." She broke eye contact to address the group as a whole, her voice steady. "It's no secret that our available workforce is extremely limited."

Lady Elena's own voice was scathing. "We have _all_ noticed the shortage of virile young men." She fixed the younger woman with a stare. "The fact remains that Master Fayt's assistance is invaluable to my research." _Now _Clair stiffened, the faintest trace of red against her fair skin. Despite herself, Nel couldn't help but find it amusing. Lady Elena was known for off color comments and Clair, so proper, was easy to embarrass.

Lasselle grit his teeth and tried to play peacemaker, a task he was ill-suited for. "I trust you ladies will make do. Might we return our attention to the work at hand?"

It was a rare moment when the queen let a smile slip.

In the end Clair had no choice but to accept the situation and the new duties assigned to her, overseeing the construction of the tournament grounds. She managed to score a minor victory as Fayt would continue to assist in Arias until the plans were finalized.

Then there was the matter of safety, both for her majesty and the general public. That duty had fallen to the Chain Legion. Nel's own unit would assist in the planning stages, given their knowledge of the local area. But the Secret Legion was never a security force, not in purpose or numbers.

And numbers would be needed.

Every inn and tavern in Peterny would be filled, with every small town and hamlet from Aquios to Arias taking in the overflow. That was assuming most of the commoners didn't turn the hillside into a campground. Any event featuring royalty attracted the masses but a tournament was a different beast all together, each day of fighting followed by a night of celebrating. Banquets held for the nobles and other prominent citizens, while the rest of the townsfolk drank in taverns, tents, and in the streets.

Lord Adray had advised them not to underestimate how high tensions could run at a banquet when a noble's honor and alcohol were involved. The source of his knowledge went unasked.

The Magistrate did his best to keep them on topic. Eventually they reached the question of military strength."That means a proper show of military strength. An honor guard will be required for opening and closing ceremonies." His eyes swept over the table. "And the importance of who represents Aquaria cannot be overstated. I assure you we can expect Airyglyph to do the same."

Nel wondered if that wasn't the driving force behind choosing a tournament. A show of military might certainly favored their warmongering philosophy.

The queen chose that moment to take control of the conversation. "It has been decided that the main competition will have 16 entries. Each of our countries may field 4 fighters. As the merchant guild of Peterny will shoulder a considerable amount of the expense, they have the right to sell the remaining 8 positions to willing sponsors."

"Sponsors?"

Again, it was Clair's father who appeared the most knowledgeable. "It just means they won't be bothered by every sellsword or squire in two kingdoms. By selling the sponsorship they're really selling the right to compete. Most times they're bought by trained knights from proud noble families for a very high price." Adray stroked his beard thoughtfully. "But mercenary companies have been known to buy an entry for one of their own."

Adray shrugged. "More importantly, who will we field with our remaining three entries?"

There was a drawn out silence.

"Three?" Clair asked sweetly, far too sweetly.

Her father didn't notice. "No need to ask me formally. Of course I'll represent Aquaria!" He slapped his hand down onto the table. "I just hope there's some worthy competition to be found." He grinned broadly at the gathered faces.

The stares ranged from disbelief to annoyance (Lasselle) to quietly seething (Clair).

The queen's calm, if slightly resigned, voice headed off any potential arguments. "We will accept petitions and recommendations until the preparations are complete. None of our warriors have yet to be decided."

The Magistrate appeared caught off guard. "Your Majesty?"

The queen studied the magistrate's face for a moment then addressed the rest of the gathered members. "This meeting is adjourned. Lady Clair, Lady Nel please remain."

Surprisingly, Lasselle was the first out the door. The other members slowly gathered their papers. Clair took her father's arm and drew him aside for a few words. Nel sorted her own notes, mostly pertaining to security and appropriate timetables. She failed to see Adray stare at his daughter quizzically, shrug his shoulders and draw out a large pouch of coins. He dropped the pouch into Clair's hands, smiled good-naturedly as she thanked him and made his exit without looking back.

The queen waited for Lady Elena and the other representatives to clear the conference room before addressing the two younger women. "No members of the Crimson Blade will be allowed to compete in the tournament. Duties aside, both of you as well as Lord Adray will be required to attend as befitting your station."

Nel wasn't too disappointed. She'd never seriously considered entering the tournament. While single combat in an open field did not work towards her strengths of stealth and espionage she was a proud fighter, confident in her abilities. All of that was irrelevant. As much as she might enjoy testing her own skills, Aquaria's needs would always come first.

Talking Lord Adray out of competing…was Clair's problem.

Speaking of Clair, "We understand, your majesty." The silver haired woman gave a bow and waited. After all, nothing that had been said required such discretion.

The queen choose her next words carefully. "We have extended invitations to both the Sanmite Republic and the nations of Greeton. We imagine Airyglyph has done the same." Most likely. It was expected of both kingdoms. Sanmite would accept, eagerly. Greeton would decline, graciously, or not. It was difficult to tell. "Both have expressed their gratitude. A delegation from Greeton will be in attendance. We expect they will pay their respects to all of the surrounding countries before the tournament begins."

That was out of the ordinary. Greeton had shut themselves off from Gaitt for nearly a century, showing no interest in the politics of the outside world. Then again, the last few months were anything but ordinary.

"Given the…unexpected honor of their visit we will make every effort to welcome them to our kingdom." The queen looked pointedly at Nel. "Lady Nel, you will assign an appropriate member of the Secret Legion to this task."

"Yes, your Majesty." Nel bowed, having already made her decision. It would have to be Farleen. Tynave was committed to the situation in Peterny. Then there was Astor who, while more capable, was also more valuable at his post in Kirsla. Nel refused to leave the kingdom blind to any threat Airyglyph might pose. Farleen would be an excellent fit. Despite her seemingly scatterbrained personality, Farleen was quite politically savvy. She was well suited for chaperoning Greeton's delegates, answering their questions, and watching their every move.

And Nel had been meaning to "advise" Farleen about the dangers of spreading baseless gossip.

* * *

A/N: The last chapter was kind of a turning point in the story. First, it finished off setting the scene. I hope by now everyone has a fair understanding of life on Elicoor. Second, it also introduced elements that will show up again down the road. And every chapter onward will do the same. I hope it doesn't feel like things are going too slowly but I don't want to be pulling plot elements out of thin air.

Too address some of the comments:

Funny, that someone mentioned armor. In another Fayt/Nel story I mention Nel getting new armor in detail. In this story I never specify where their equipment comes from. I believe that by the end of the game you can make better weapons and armor than you can buy. So their final equipment could all be from Elicoor. More importantly, I don't treat any of their equipment as invulnerable. Their gear has to be maintained. Mostly it's an effort to add a little more detail. The only reason I called attention to changes in clothing earlier is because for formal events they won't be wearing armor. And you will see some events in later chapters.

Fayt was never really considering going to Airyglyph. It was meant to call attention to Fayt's odd place in Aquarian society. He could leave at any time. The reason he wanted to run into trouble on the road was to extend his time alone with Nel. I was trying to point out how Fayt and Nel have a comfortable relationship when sticking to things they're familiar with, like traveling or fighting together. They have to work a little more when their relationship moves into new territory. I guess those aspects didn't come through very well.

At the last minute I had an idea for a what if scenario. Here's a scene that never made it into the story. A bit of screwball comedy from the road not taken. I thought this would have been funny but it totally wouldn't work with the direction I'm trying to go. I want to have just enough humor to offset the serious issues and this was going way too far.

**Extra scene! From the cutting room floor:**

Nel studied the peaceful expression on his face, trying not to feel guilty. It was just an innocent trick. Besides, she reminded herself, she'd been the target of their last betting pool. She allowed herself a teasing smile as her eyes darted between the two. "Why not a friendly wager?"

Instead of taking up the conversation Clair had her head bowed, her eyes locked on the table's surface.

Nel felt a chill, all the way to her core. Something was terribly wrong. "Clair would you like to make a wager?" She pressed, gently.

Without looking up, Clair spoke in a soft but clear voice. "I'm sorry Nel. I just can't do it." She lifted her head, looked directly at Fayt. "She wanted to trick you into taking the bet. And she begged me to help."

Nel's jaw dropped.

Clair reached out, holding one of Fayt's hand with both of hers. She stared at him, her amber eyes pleading. "I'm so sorry Fayt. I shouldn't have ever considered it."

Nel continued to gawk at Clair. What the hell?! Her lips moved but her voice was nowhere to be found.

Fayt was faster to recover. He studied Clair. Then his green eyes softened. "It's okay Clair." He gave her a gentle smile. "It's never easy to refuse someone so close to you."

Clair smiled back, stepping closer to him. "...Fayt-" She began, seemingly flustered. "Thank you."

Nel stared at the blue haired swordsman, then at her so called best friend. Her body finally reclaimed the power of speech. "Bitch!" She snarled.

"Nel!" Fayt was taken aback. He stared at her. "There's no need to be so angry." He shook his head in disbelief. Nel grit her teeth, hands clenched, knuckles white.

And Clair had the gall to look stricken at her outburst! She fidgeted nervously, shifting behind Fayt as if looking for support or protection.

Fayt turned his attention back to Clair. "Thank you for telling me the truth Clair." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a loose hug. "I'm sorry you got caught up in the middle of this."

Nel sputtered. "Fayt, you don't understand! She- the bet…Her fault!" Nel glared at the silver haired demon.

Clair looked away from her, closing her eyes. She pressed herself closer to Fayt, buried her face against his shoulder. Fayt stared at Nel like she was crazy and for a moment Nel hoped she was. This couldn't be real. Nel thought she saw Clair's shoulders tremble just so. Fayt wrapped both his arms around her.

Nel stared at his back as he turned, holding Clair close. Nel tried to take a deep breath. She needed to calm down, to explain herself. "I mean…" Nel paused as Clair raised her head. Their eyes locked over Fayt's shoulder.

Clair smirked.

"…you bitch!"


	5. Rivals

Finding Home

Chapter 5: Rivals

A/N: Sorry for the delay. As the story becomes more complicated I have to worry about the continuity more. This one is from Fayt's PoV. It covers the garden scene alluded to in Nel's paired ending with Fayt, where Nel sees Fayt and Clair talking. Whatever happened in that scene was enough to make Nel extremely jealous. That interaction between Fayt and Clair is also mentioned in Adray's extended ending scenes. Apparently Clair is quite interested in Fayt. This chapter has similarities to the one-shot I just posted, Expectations. However, this chapter is from a different perspective and follows a different course. There are elements used in both because I wanted to stay close to my imagining of the scene between Fayt and Clair.

Sorry for any typos and errors. Loading chapters onto the site has a tendency to drop a few words here and there. It causes sentences to merge awkwardly. All the other errors are my own fault.

* * *

Fayt rubbed his eyes wearily. He couldn't stare at the damned schematic anymore. The image of the motor was starting to float in front of his eyes. He stood up from the desk, rolled his shoulders, and felt something pop in his neck. He'd been working for close to six hours. He'd gotten into the shop before sunrise, beating them in by a good couple of hours. It was the longest he'd ever spent behind a desk without an exam the next morning. Weary and on the edge of burnout he decided to take a break, waking the perimeter of the room and telling himself he was checking in on the other workers. Around him the lab was its usual hive of activity.

He stopped in front of the prototype, a device that had the potential to change the world and Lady Elena's current obsession. For all its fanfare it was just a basic DC motor, to him at least. Channeled force was little more than electricity generated through runology. A surge of electricity, a changing magnetic field, and the introduction of a commutator were all it took to get the project off the ground.

It was a far cry from Lady Elena's original vision. He'd had to explain the concept of electricity and electrons moving through objects. That had been quite the long explanation. But Lady Elena had no reason not to trust him and she quickly grasped the concept of electricity and magnetism being linked. Once on board she quickly adapted to the new design ideas. She had also wanted to continue the discussion for hours.

But there was so much work left to do. Before he was brought into the project a lot of hours had gone into the original design of the motor and drivetrain. No one wanted to throw all that work away. Unfortunately, most of the original designs weren't compatible with the new motor and what could be adapted wouldn't be reliable, not if they wanted to bring the motor up to speed. So they'd been forced to start over. He'd offered what he could to make the transition easier, using some basic concepts from Earth's history. It had to be frustrating for the others to start over but they would manage.

The bigger challenge lay in controlling the output from energy source. Lady Elena was confident the solution to that problem lied in controlling the runological interface. He deferred to her expertise. Earth wasn't originally blessed with the gift of Symbology so their technology had gone down a different path. But Fayt could already see one drawback with her solution: that only a trained runologist or someone with runological talent would have the ability to use it properly. Still, it was a working solution. Lady Elena was obviously aware of that limitation and he didn't have a better idea or the time to come up with one.

He was going back to Arias tomorrow.

Lady Elena had not taken the news well. They were so close to testing the motor and she needed him close by. If only there were two of him. He'd been working in the castle for weeks with no word of Arias, other than his brief visit with Nel. Fayt knew he was more valuable in the fabrication room than back in the ruined city. The workers in Arias knew what they were doing. Gutso and Lias didn't need his help to roll out the finished gates. But there were so many challenges in rebuilding a city and Clair was probably trying to take them all on by herself.

Speaking of Clair, she'd ask to meet with him. She'd been summoned back to the castle and in an odd reversal he would return to Arias while she was away.

Fayt made his way back to the desk, his unofficial work area, and flipped through some of the early designs. They were rough, had more than a few missteps, but they were on the right track. The industrial age, Aquaria was on the verge. It felt bittersweet, like they were losing something. But what else could they do? That was the nature of progress. They were a long way from making car engines and building super highways. There weren't enough people gifted with runological talent to operate a personal vehicle but there were other options.

Trains. That single idea had jumped out at him from the first day Lady Elena asked for his help and he couldn't get it out of his head.

Once, for a school trip several of the grades had visited the nearest historical museum. They'd stepped into one of the university grade simulators, as big as a warehouse, nothing like the ones at their school, and seen what life was like on ancient Earth. He hadn't thought much of it at the time. Most of it was a blur. He would have spent the entire day goofing off with his friends but Sophia's grade had been included. She had her own small group of friends but as long as he could remember they'd always gravitated towards each other, especially in new situations. So when their grades were together he'd kept an eye on her. He felt obligated, being a few years older. And she'd hovered around him. She felt obligated, thinking herself so much more mature. To be fair, sometimes she was.

The trains were the only thing he'd really wanted to see.

They'd walked through the simulated passenger cars, sat in the dining cars, and watched the landscape sweep by. It seemed fast, even if they were crawling along by modern standards. It helped being only 8 years old. Sophia had reached for his hand when they went to look at the engines themselves. They were impossible to forget. Monsters of steel, loud and angry. The floor of the engine room shook underneath their feet as it roared down the tracks, spewing out huge black clouds.

And they could build ships, real vessels not oversized sailboats. Suddenly, the entire world would open up to them. Exploration, trade, and travel, without depending on the wind. With a real fleet and their runological weapons Aquaria could rule the seas.

He'd have to put his faith in the queen.

Those were problems for another day. Fayt gathered the plans and set them aside, trying to put the workstation into some sort of order. Lady Elena was so absent minded. The other researchers tried to keep the rest of the lab space well ordered, maintaining a frontline against the disorganized mess that followed in her wake.

Clair was waiting for him.

Fayt left the fabrication room in such a rush he didn't notice Magistrate Lasselle until it was almost too late. The older man had caught sight of him and quickly changed direction, stopping in the center of the hallway, and directly into his path.

"Master Fayt, a word?" The Magistrate's voice held the usual disdain he reserved for the earthling.

Fayt pulled up short. "Magistrate." He said evenly. He did not have time for this. Not that he ever enjoyed the Magistrate's company. He resisted the urge to cross his arms over his chest.

That was about as warm a greeting as the Magistrate could expect. Lassele squared his shoulders and raised his chin, his posture impeccable. "You may not be aware but it has been decided that in honor of the upcoming royal wedding a tournament of arms will be held."

A tournament? Fayt almost smiled. "I was not." Poor Nel. Poor Clair. Much poorer. It was their own fault for raising the stakes so high. He would have smiled. However, the Magistrate was not known to loiter in the hallways making idle conversation, least of all with him.

If possible the Magistrate drew himself up further. "Our sacred kingdom will put forth four combatants."

There it was. Fayt saw where the conversation was going, not that Lasselle was trying to be subtle. The blue haired young man waited patiently or tried to. He wasn't late, not yet, but it would be close and he didn't want to leave Clair waiting. The Magistrate was watching him, dragging this out to make the declaration all the greater.

"The queen has selected you as one of our representatives."

At long least the older man had said his piece. While intrigued, Fayt wasn't about to commit to it. There was some definite appeal, for the challenge, the chance to compete. But a tournament would be more than just combat. He imagined it would be a significant ceremony. What would that entail? How much time would he spend surrounded by nobles, expected to adhere to all aspects of court etiquette? Days? He had a lot of questions and Lasselle was quite possibly the last person he would turn to for answers.

"I'll need some time to consider it."

The Magistrate's eyes narrowed. "You should be honored." He actually sounded indignant.

Fayt inwardly grimaced. Maybe he should have said something to that effect but it was too late now. It would sound like he was accepting the offer. Fayt did not want to have this conversation with the man, particularly not now. Hopefully, he could exchange pleasantries and excuse himself. "Her Majesty is too kind." He offered in an attempt to smooth things over.

It only seemed to fuel the Magistrate's anger. "Indeed. Almost to a fault. A shame that even being allowed to reside on our world you feel no obligation to assist us. If nothing else, perhaps the victor's purse might sway you. Money, glory, title. Surely, Lord Fayt has a pleasant ring to it." The superiority of his tone, he thought himself quite clever.

Fayt's own temper flared, insulted by Lasselle's attitude and all the implications. He'd asked for sanctuary less for protection than for permission and mostly for Nel's sake. He didn't want to cause a conflict of interest if the queen disapproved. "I hadn't realized the queen spoke for the entire planet." They were calling attention to themselves, voices raised in full view of anyone passing through the halls. But Fayt didn't try to hide his contempt for the man.

"She does speak for Aquaria and while within our borders you should show some gratitude!" The Magistrate practically snarled, abandoning all pretense of civility.

That, Fayt knew, was an old wound. His unofficial status had always rankled the Magistrate. He might reside in the castle but when all was said and done no one could command him, not even the queen. She had to ask for his assistance. But when had he ever turned down a request for aid?

Six hours spent in the fabrication room had worn his nerves raw and the last ten weeks of labor in Arias flashed before his eyes. Aquaria had benefitted tremendously since his return and no one could say otherwise. He was going to say as much to the Magistrate in a calm and controlled manner. Instead, Fayt glared at the older man and raised his own volume to match. "If her majesty regrets her decision she need only say the word!" He stormed past the Magistrate. Any thought of excusing himself burned away by his fury. He didn't owe Lasselle a goddamn thing.

Fayt hustled down the steps and through the castle halls, drawing more than a few odd looks and not caring. He was running late for his meeting with Clair. With both of them away from the city progress in Arias had probably ground to a halt. Which made it all the more important he speak to her before leaving for Arias tomorrow. He'd have to make do while Clair remained at Castle Aquaria for god knew how long.

Fayt cleared the castle gates, walking briskly down the main road.

* * *

He saw her, seated on one of the benches in front of the gardens. How long had she been waiting for him? He cursed himself and that bastard of a Magistrate before breaking into a jog. Clair was lost in thought, her lips pursed in a way he always found cute. It must have been important. He was within a few strides of her before the silver haired woman looked up.

Clair smiled catching sight of him. Fayt reached her and launched into an apology almost before he'd come to a stop. "I'm sorry I'm late. The Magistrate wanted to speak with me." He tried not to sound irritated but knew he was failing. "Have you been waiting long?"

The silver haired woman gave a slight shake of her head. "Not long."

Not that she would admit it if she had and she'd looked so serious before… What was going through her head? "Would you like to walk through the gardens?" He gestured towards the entry way. It had been her suggestion to meet here after all, and he wouldn't mind the change of scenery himself.

"I would." She answered simply, rising from her seat.

Once through the main gate flower beds flanked them on either side. Spring was in full swing and color bloomed all around them as they walked one of the larger paths. There were no straight walkways through the gardens but some were more direct than others and were commonly used by the castle staff. So close to the castle and meeting to discuss work but Fayt felt like he was leaving the frustrations of the day behind him.

He glanced at her, caught her gaze and smiled. "I'm glad to see you again." He inwardly winced. Nice one Fayt. "Any progress since last visit?" He added before she could respond, rushing to distract from his clumsy admission.

Clair smiled brightly and it went a long way towards improving his mood. "The first gate was installed and working two days ago." He could hear the excitement in her voice, tinged with pride. He wished he could have been there, if not to help than just to see it. Clair tilted her head at him and exhaled softly. "I wish you could have been there, Fayt," as if she could read his mind. "The second should be coming along soon. Your workshop has stayed well on schedule."

That was a relief. Construction rarely stayed on schedule. He'd had two major concerns when he'd left. The first being that the workshop wouldn't be able to keep up. And the second-

"What about the other gates?" He prompted, "The ore?"

Clair's face fell slightly, answering his question before she spoke. "We're speaking to the local suppliers," she finished in a softer voice.

The difference was subtle but it was there. Clair was rarely so evasive, which meant something was wrong. They were coming up short. Fayt decided they couldn't put off this conversation any longer. "Our best bet might be to mine it ourselves."

"You mean with our current workforce?"

Fayt nodded. "We can't expect any more support can we?" Arias had a budget, a modest one compared to the city's needs. That wasn't going to improve anytime soon.

Her expression was almost pained. "Quite the opposite." That concerned him. Clair, usually so proper, did not often let negativity slip past her smile and Fayt was allowed to see behind her professional persona more than most. "You won the bet, a tournament will be held." Right. The tournament. He wanted to tease her but Clair's posture had gone rigid. She crossed her arms under her breasts, genuine frustration on her face. "And our workers will be reassigned for the event."

The news stole any sense of mirth from him and explained why Clair had been so distracted when he'd found her. "How soon?"

Clair came to a stop, her eyes fixed on the path at their feet. "Planning should take about 3 weeks." Her tone become coldly precise. "We are to manage what we can up until that time." He wondered who she imitating.

Three weeks… Now they had to do it themselves. "Then we definitely don't have the time or the money to waste scrounging for low grade ore." If the quality of the ore was as low as he remembered, they'd need to buy from every supplier far and wide. Finding the ore, purchasing it, and shipping it… It would take more than three weeks just to get the materials they needed.

Fayt could practically see the gears turning in Clair's head, the logistics playing out across her face. Workers would have to be pulled off other tasks, another delay they didn't need. However, the gates were the major priority. The real concern, Clair's main concern, was safety.

Fayt stepped closer to her. Her eyes darted up to meet his. "I'll keep your people safe."

Clair held his gaze. "I know you will." She said it so easily, he couldn't help but be touched by the gesture. The war might be over, the mine back under Aquarian control, but dragons were still known to nest there. And while the Shield Legion were as formidable as any of the kingdom's forces, most of Aquaria's military divisions were designed for defense. The cramped corridors of a mine were not the best place to deploy them. Despite the danger, the tension in Clair's shoulders eased and she uncrossed her arms. "How many people will you need?"

Fortunately, he'd prepared for this discussion. He knew they could pull it off and how to sway her. Fayt began walking again, Clair keeping pace beside them. He led them down one of the smaller paths where larger trees made for greater privacy. "No more than a dozen people in all. Eight of them workers." That would be enough to mine for ore, drive the cart, and see to everyone's safety.

"You're sure only four corps members will be enough?" Clair didn't quite frown but he'd learned to pick up on the subtle shifts in her mood. The thought of facing dragons was rather frightening, for most people. He'd be more concerned if he hadn't already been in those mines. There's no doubt Cliff's bravado had rubbed off on him but that might not be a bad thing. For all the headaches he caused, the Klausian had some great qualities and no one could ignore what he'd accomplished.

"I'm sure." Fayt tried not to sound overconfident. He didn't want her to think he'd take on the entire nest by himself. The blue haired swordsman was sure he could manage most of the enemies they might face. Not that he planned to go it alone. He wouldn't have Cliff by his side or Nel watching his back. But with Clair's forces behind him, supporting from the backlines, they'd be fine.

Clair was watching him thoughtfully, not wholly convinced. More promises wouldn't help, time to change tactics. Fayt stared into her eyes. "As long as they're your four deadliest clerks," he finished gravely.

The effect was instantaneous. Clair's eyes narrowed, her lips pursed. It was still cute. "We _are_ a highly trained military force." She said icily.

Fayt opened his eyes wide, pretended to stumble at the revelation. He was about to voice his "shock" when Clair swatted his arm playfully. Even pretending to be angry she was sweet. The silver haired beauty made an indignant sound, not quite a scoff, and made a show of walking away from him.

He caught up to her at the one of the nearby benches, taking shelter under something that reminded him of an oak tree.

He took the space next to her and stared into the canopy above them. Lately, he'd been thinking about Arias and Clair, about putting in their own gardens. The city's structure had a long way to go but progress was being made. Still, empty buildings felt like an empty victory with so many of the citizens displaced. Filling the city with life…

He glanced at her, smiling. "We could have gardens like these in Arias."

Clair smiled back brilliantly.

He knew she'd love that. Lately, he'd been thinking about Arias and Clair and sometimes just Clair. It surprised him, how good it felt to see her again after being apart for just a few weeks. It wasn't a mystery. He'd always found her attractive. Who wouldn't? Clair was stunning. But he wasn't about to risk damaging their working relationship for something purely physical and Clair did not seem the type.

Except their working relationship was starting to feel a little tight. They'd been side by side for months rebuilding Arias, growing closer every day. They relied on each other, trusted each other, and teased each other when no one was watching.

There's a reason he misses Arias, when working in the fabrication room doesn't leave him exhausted every night and sore every morning. Life at the castle was comfortable in many ways. The other members of the research division were nice enough. There were downsides, stuck up nobles and Magistrates that put them to shame. For the most part, avoiding life at court wasn't hard. Rarely, did he find himself forced to spend time with the aristocracy. The only exceptions were the occasional dinner services he attended and that was only for Nel's sake. He'd have preferred a meal at one of the taverns, even if the food wasn't nearly as good. But time with Nel was so limited even when she wasn't off on a mission. So Fayt pretended not to see the disdain of the greater lords and ladies, those who thought he didn't belong. And he exchanged pleasantries with the lesser patrons, those who sought to use him for their schemes.

They talked for hours, first about the gardens. They should start soon, clear the grounds. Summer was nearly upon them but the fall wouldn't be far behind. The sooner they started planting the better. Then there were half a dozen other goals for the city that had to be completed before low temperatures and rain would force them indoors.

Others passed by, cutting through the gardens on their way to Castle Aquaria. Some of the faces were familiar. Fayt didn't give them any thought, neither did Clair. Their time together was too important and if anyone was watching, they did it discreetly.

Unbeknownst to them, people were definitely watching.

The sun was low on the horizon when the talk of work began to wind down. The temperature was dropping as the wind picked up and Fayt worried Clair would get cold. Girls were always cold. He caught her staring at him. "Fayt," she began, almost timidly, "may I ask you a personal question?"

"Of course you can Clair." His answer, his smile were automatic.

She returned his smile, relaxing slightly. "I've often wondered, after you asked for sanctuary where did you disappear to?"

He'd expected the usual question of why he'd stayed. Everyone had their theories. Most, like Clair's own father, felt it had to do with Nel. And while Fayt had denied it at the time (with less dignity than he cared to remember), there was some truth to that statement. From the time he'd chosen to stay on Elicoor Nel had meant… a lot to him, more than just a friend. And she meant even more to him now. He could say, without exaggeration, there was no one on the planet he trusted more.

Fayt didn't know where his relationship stood with Nel, knew nothing of Nel's feelings. He knew where he wanted it to go. But since their return to Elicoor Nel had returned to her duty and lately… had other interests.

Clair's question was easier to talk about, until he realized how much backstory he would need to give her. It took a while, to describe the nature of their enemy but Clair deserved a full explanation. She had received reports of new and ferocious creatures leading up to the Darkest Night. But imagining them flying through space, capable of destroying a "celestial ship", was more difficult to wrap your head around. Fayt detailed how their own starships had engaged the enemy. He had to stop, more than once, as he described the outcome of the battle. The Federation had not fared well. Earth had been hit hard, millions dead.

Clair looked stricken at the news and he couldn't fault her, destruction on a planet wide scale. He tried to assure her that other worlds, other colonies had survived. The price was high but there was something left of his former life to return to, physically at least. Only he wasn't the same person as before. He couldn't go back to his friends and his studies.

But he owed them an explanation and a real goodbye.

He'd fallen silent then, staring into the leaves overhead while he tried to put the image out of his mind. He didn't want Clair to know how much it still hurt to think of it. The Federation had been the cornerstone of his life, an almost godlike entity, and it had nearly been wiped out.

Clair wasn't fooled. She reached out, her smaller hands gently taking hold of his, taking him by surprise. He'd stared at her, part shock part confusion. It was something about Clair, always so warm. And at that moment, staring into her amber eyes, made even softer with concern, he couldn't stop himself.

He started talking, talking about everything. About visiting his mother, revealing what had happened to his father. His father's death. God. During their battles he'd just kept moving, kept going. He'd soldiered on but he'd carried that weight for months. And there were other deaths, so many others.

His old life didn't fit anymore. He'd told them so, announcing his plan to remain on Elicoor. It had not gone over well. Sophia had been close to tears. Reunited with her parents, she'd hoped to put her old life back together, to pretend nothing had changed. Cliff had wanted him to join Quark, had gone as far as leaving a standing invitation. But if the Klausian disagreed with his choice to return to Elicoor, Cliff kept his opinions to himself.

Fayt's mother did not.

They'd never fought like that before, not once. The Federation had been too big a part of their lives and in the wake of so much destruction it was all they had left. She couldn't turn her back on it, not like him. But for all his mother's pleading he couldn't go back. He understood his parent's motives and in their place he might have done the same. _Might._ But he knew what he was, what his real value was to the Federation. He wasn't going to be anyone's weapon.

With nothing left to discuss, he'd left.

"Fayt…" Clair gently brushes his hair away from his eyes and slowly traces her fingers along his jaw. "I'm here, whenever you need me." They're so close now, only inches apart. The delicate scent of her perfume fills the air around him. There's an impulse to kiss her, to close that distance, so strong he just barely resists. He closed his eyes, tried to settle his breathing. Clair could probably hear his heart pounding in his chest.

When he opens his eyes Clair is watching him, radiating concern. He feels like a wreck, drained and weary, but lighter too. It feels like he's been talking for hours. It dawns on him suddenly, he's no different than any of the other refuges. Displaced from his home, loved ones lost, and there aren't enough pieces left to put it all back together. His old life is lost to him and he can do is build a new one.

He didn't realize how badly he needed to confide in someone. His voice is rough when he speaks, trying to find some way to express how grateful he is. "Clair-"

Clair's soft voice cut his sentence short. "I know."

She does, he's sure of it, so they sit quietly. The gardens are nearly deserted. The sun is setting and they can't hide from their responsibilities forever. Fayt rose from his seat, extending his hand out to her. "I should walk you back to the castle." But he can prolong their time together a little longer.

Clair took his hand, rising gracefully. "Thank you."

Once standing, he released her hand to gesture towards the exit but his other hand found the small of her back. Clair walked beside him, closer than before. They passed through the garden's entrance and made their way to the main road.

"Lady Elena must be getting impatient."

Fayt couldn't keep the smirk off his face, glancing at her sidelong. "You think so?" That was an understatement. Lady Elena had made her displeasure known when he'd announced he was returning to Arias and that was before he disappeared for most of the day.

Clair lowered her eyes, unwilling to meet his gaze. Even in the fading daylight, Fayt caught the blush that graced her cheeks. "…I am… quite certain."

There was a story there. But what? More importantly, how to get it from her? He knew Lady Elena was unhappy he was leaving. Fayt gave Clair what he hoped was an easy smile. "I'm sure she'll be more understanding when I explain that you needed to see me." _That_ made Clair's blush deepen. He was getting close. Something between the two of them? What could that possibly be? "You don't think so?" He asked with feigned innocence.

Clair bite her lip and shook her head, refusing to say another word, her eyes locked on the road before them. He wasn't going to get the answer out of her, at least not tonight. As disappointed as he was, teasing Clair was always fun. They continued onto the castle, his boots and her heels echoing off the cobblestones.

They didn't notice a figure moving silently, fuming silently, and watching their every move.

* * *

A/N: Three guesses who was watching them both angry and silent.

I wanted to build up the potential Fayt/Clair relationship in this story, rather than have Clair be a plot device. If I do a good enough job I might even make a few Fayt/Clair supporters. I hope it doesn't feel like the story is dragging along. I'm trying to add a sense of depth to the world the characters are in. Things will start moving a little faster starting in the next chapter. Thanks to the reviewers of the last chapter. I'm glad someone liked the extra scene.

To clear up some questions:

The bet was whether a tournament or festival would be held in honor of the wedding. Their plan was to trick Fayt into taking the bet. They wouldn't collect if they won, which to them seemed a sure thing. They can't back out of the bet after losing.

The argument between Lady Elena and Clair was fun to write. I wanted to allude to the gender imbalance after the war. Lady Elena was just angry with Clair, believing she influenced Fayt's return to Arias. Lady Elena is probably right even if Clair doesn't realize it. So she throws a few scathing comments at Clair.

Rosaria is the priestess that is in love with the King of Airyglyph. Romeria is the Queen of Aquaria. Lady Elena does not marry the King of Airyglyph. If you go through her side mission she turns him down. She says something about how the two of them have given up their right to happiness on account of the lives lost in the war. After that the King sees Rozaria and, according to rumor, is struck by her beauty. Apparently Rosaria has been in love with, or infatuated with, the King for a very long time. The Private Action where you congratulate her is a major scene if you are trying to get Nel's ending. The strategy guide actually states how important it is. As I recall, Nel flips out when she is teased about having fallen in love recently.

Btw, I just want to point out that the characters are not all knowing or correct in their judgment all the time. For example, Fayt believes Clair was thinking about Arias when he first saw her. Clair was thinking much more along the lines of her romantic interest in Fayt, like in Expectations. Don't take their assumptions of other people literally all the time. Also in this chapter Fayt thinks Nel isn't interested in him, might interested in someone else. As the reader you can figure out Fayt is wrong. But I hope you can understand why he might think that and why he might act the way he does based on bad information. Nel has made a few miscalculations and we'll see that in the next chapter. Might get a scene from Queen Romeria's point of view while we're at it.

Please review, feedback always helps.


End file.
